The Country Club Curse
by Mrs O-Town
Summary: When a country club start to inherit millions from members who've suddenly died, the gang have to go undercover, but it also means Angel and Cordelia have to get married…
1. The Lotto

The Country Club Curse  
  
AUTHOR: Mrs O-Town  
  
TITLE: The Country Club Curse  
  
SUMMARY: Cordelia wins the Lotto, but when a country club start to inherit millions from murdered members. The gang have to go undercover, but it means Angel and Cordelia have to get married…  
  
RATING: Only PG-13 (to be safe)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from ANGEL, except the ones I have created. I also own the plot.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: You can take anything…but let me know first!  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter 1*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'M BACK!" Cordelia stumbled in with the groceries. Fred helped her to unload them while Gunn, Wesley and Angel checked off the items.  
  
"Tissues,"  
  
"Check,"  
  
"Cookies,"  
  
"Double chocolate and milk,"  
  
"Milk,"  
  
"Check,"  
  
"Ice-cream,"  
  
"Rocky road, cookies and cream and………vanilla,"  
  
"Lotto ticket…Lotto ticket?" Angel repeated. Cordelia smiled weakly.  
  
"There's a jackpot of $18.5 million, I *had* to," she explained.  
  
"But you know how I feel about gambling, promise me this is the last time!" Angel handed her the ticket and Cordelia tucked it into her jeans pocket.  
  
"It was only a dollar, and I never buy anything for myself," Cordelia grumbled. Gunn cleared his throat and pointed to her new shoes, they looked at her.  
  
"What? I broke my heel…and they were on sale," she said, quick to defend herself.  
  
"Remind me never to send Cordelia shopping again," Angel said. Fred giggled.  
  
"Its like letting Angel loose in a blood bank," Angel shot a look at Fred, "ok…bad example," Fred mumbled as she got back to unloading.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"What are you doing?" Cordelia asked as she came out of her office.  
  
"The Lotto," Gunn and Wesley replied in unison, staring at the screen, in awe of the leggy blonde presenting the Lotto.  
  
"They're doing the draw!" Fred cried, making everybody jump. Cordelia took a coke out of the fridge and sat down next to Angel at the table.  
  
"What numbers do you have?" Angel asked. Cordelia took out the ticket.  
  
"I thought you hated gambling," Cordelia quizzed. Angel shrugged.  
  
"Well, we might as well check them," Cordelia smiled, Angel never liked to admit he was wrong.  
  
"Let's see…you got number four, thirteen and twenty so far. Hey! You just got twenty-seven too!" Angel cried. Gunn, Fred and Wesley turned their attention away from the blonde.  
  
"Lemme see," Cordelia snatched away the ticket and compared numbers.  
  
"Oh my God! I got eight too!" she shouted as she and Angel waited for the last number to be called.  
  
"Its number ten," Gunn announced. Angel and Cordelia looked at each other, the ticket, the screen and back at each other.  
  
"You got that too," Angel whispered. Cordelia smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"I've just won $18.5 million," she replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE SHORT, I'M DOING THIS IN BETWEEN MY COURSEWORK. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AND IT GETS VERY INTERESTING WHEN THEY GET TO THE COUNTRY CLUB, SO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS OR NOT.  
  
MRS O-TOWN XXXX 


	2. Winner Takes It All

AUTHOR: Mrs O-Town  
  
TITLE: The Country Club Curse  
  
SUMMARY: Cordelia wins the Lotto, but when a country club start to inherit millions from murdered members. The gang have to go undercover, but it means Angel and Cordelia have to get married…  
  
RATING: Only PG-13 (to be safe)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from ANGEL, except the ones I have created. I also own the plot.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: You can take anything…but let me know first!  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter 2*~*~*~*~  
  
For people who had just won $18.5 million on the Lotto, the group were quiet. Cordelia held the ticket in a shaking hand. Fred looked at the screen. '$18.5 Million is yours' flashed upon the screen. Her eyes focused on the amount of money, $18.5 million.  
  
Wesley's mouth went dry, he ignored the leggy blonde presenter and waited for someone to say something. He didn't like the silence that burdened them. Wesley tried to shape his mouth to say something, but instead took off his glasses and copiously wiped them.  
  
Gunn stared at the screen like Fred was. He blinked slowly and his jaw remained open. He found himself not being able to breathe.  
  
Angel watched Cordelia. Her face frozen in a smile. She was beautiful, her eyes twinkled as he realized tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked. The group looked at Cordelia, who had begun to cry. She allowed Angel's arms to drape around her as she wept. He shushed her soothingly. Her tears made stains on his silk shirt.  
  
"Cordy, what's wrong? You're holding the winning Lotto ticket," Angel asked. In between sobs, Cordelia spluttered out few words.  
  
"That's what's the matter," she managed to say. Wesley, Gunn and Fred came over to her.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Gunn asked. Cordelia pulled away from Angel, not really wanting to be away from his embrace. She wiped the tears away.  
  
"I just know something's gonna go wrong. We're gonna lose the ticket o-or…" she started to cry again. Angel laughed. One of the only times he did. Cordelia hit him in the arm.  
  
"What's so funny?" Cordelia asked. Angel held his arm. He suddenly regretted training Cordelia.  
  
"Ow! It's just that you're worried about the money. You're never this upset over demons or anything," the rest of the gang agreed and Cordelia's face turned red.  
  
"I've never had this much money before. I used to have everything, and then the IRS took it away. I just…I just don't want this to be a dream," Cordelia explained. Angel pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I understand. Before we go all crazy with the money, we'd better get it first," Angel resolved. The group agreed.  
  
"We'll get the money, crack open some champagne and then discuss what we'll spend-" Angel continued.  
  
"We?" Cordelia said. Angel nodded as she shook her head, "Nuh-huh, the money's mine!" she cried holding up the ticket. The group stared at her.  
  
"Why yours?" Fred asked. Cordelia held up her hands in defense.  
  
"Cos, *I* bought it with *my* own money when *I* went shopping," she stressed the main points.  
  
"Money made you crazy, girl," Gunn said taking the ticket off her.  
  
"Hey!" Cordelia yelled snatching the ticket back off. Wesley took it from Cordelia.  
  
"*We're* the ones that made you go shopping," he said. Fred snatched it off Wesley.  
  
"Cordelia owes me a dollar, this ticket's mine," she proclaimed. Everyone, but Angel, lunged for the ticket. Angel managed to take it from anyone's grasp. He stood on the table and watched the gang fight.  
  
"HEY!" he screamed. The stopped looked at him, "Cordelia's right, it *is* her money," Cordelia smiled as the others scoffed.  
  
"But, it's also our money too. The money will be in Cordelia's name, on account that she spends some on the Hyperion and AI," everyone was silent. Angel narrowed his eyes and vamped out.  
  
"Anyone object?" he asked. They all shook their heads as they saw Angel's vamp face. Angel gave the ticket back to Cordelia and returned to normal as the group dispersed.  
  
"Thanks," Cordelia said. Angel nodded.  
  
"S'ok, just promise me you won't go wild," Angel warned.  
  
"I promise," Cordelia said as she gave Angel a devilish grin, "We'd better go and claim the money, before its gone," Cordelia said as she and Angel put on their coats and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*Twenty Minutes Later*~*~*~*~  
  
Cordelia and Angel were still spiraling from the shock of winning…and the fight that almost ruined the Fang Gang's friendship. They pulled over into the parking lot and got out.  
  
"Ticket?"  
  
"Check,"  
  
"Identification?"  
  
"Check,"  
  
"You ready?" Angel asked as they entered the Bank. Cordelia nodded and took a deep breath. She held onto Angel's hand and gripped it hard. Angel squeezed her hand back as they approached the receptionist's desk.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, where can we claim the money we won from the Lotto?" Angel asked showing her the ticket. The receptionist pointed to the elevators.  
  
"Third floor, second left," she said. They thanked her and got into the elevator. Cordelia tapped on the wall as she waited for the elevator. Angel watched her. She'd never been so nervous before, not even when she went to auditions. Angel smiled as she gripped his hand again as the elevator came to a stop.  
  
They arrived at the appropriate destination.  
  
"Hi, we've got the-"  
  
"I" Cordelia corrected.  
  
"*She* got the winning Lotto ticket," Angel repeated. The guy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not another one, Stan(!)" he muttered to his colleague. 'Stan' laughed. Angel showed the men the ticket. The guys checked the ticket and looked at each other,  
  
"Congratulations, sorry we didn't believe you, we get a lot of timewasters," he apologized as the details were processed.  
  
"We need you to go to the Chairman of the Lotto company. He's down the hall, and first right," 'Stan' told them. As they left, 'Stan' called out.  
  
"Oh! Congratulations," he said.  
  
It was a further hour until they met the Chairman, who instantly wrote them out a cheque and gave them some champagne and took a photograph of them for his 'Wall of Winners'.  
  
As they left the Chairman's office with the cheque, Cordelia hit another woman's shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me(!)" the woman muttered as she looked at Cordelia walking off with Angel. The woman squinted.  
  
"Cordelia? Cordelia Chase?" she called. Cordelia spun around at the call of her name.  
  
"Yeah?" she said. The woman ran and hugged Cordelia. A little thrown, Cordelia cast a glance at Angel, who shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It *is* you, I heard you were in LA," the woman screamed in delight as she pulled away. At the sight of Cordelia's bemused expression, she introduced herself.  
  
"It's me, Miranda Collins. Remember?" she said, with a fixed smile on her face. Cordelia thought for a minute before breaking into a smile.  
  
"Miranda! I haven't seen you in years!" Cordelia said as she hugged Miranda. Angel observed the two girls.  
  
"Some graduation, huh?" Miranda said. Angel realized Miranda was probably an ex-Cordette.  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I help my parents run a Country Club. You know, Collin's Country Club?" Cordelia shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry I've never heard of it," she apologized.  
  
"Oh that's ok. Enough about me, how's Queen C doing? Anything interesting in your life?" Miranda asked, motioning to Angel.  
  
"Oh Angel? He's just a friend," Cordelia said. Angel got embarrassed.  
  
"Cordelia, I'll meet you in the lobby. Nice to meet you, Miranda," Angel said as he left. Miranda raised an eyebrow at Cordelia.  
  
"Seems you're doing well. What are you doing here?" Miranda asked. Cordelia gave a big grin.  
  
"I won the Lotto," she said. Miranda's mouth fell open.  
  
"You're kidding? How much?" Miranda asked.  
  
"$18.5 million," Miranda's eyes widened.  
  
"That is *so* great! Hey, you should join our Country Club. I'm sure you'll enjoy it,"  
  
"No, I don't do those things anymore. My work takes a lot out of me," Cordelia politely refused.  
  
"Oh, what's your line of work?" Miranda asked. Cordelia took the opportunity to take out her business card.  
  
"Angel Investigations?" Miranda asked, "That guy you were with, is he your boss?" Miranda asked. Cordelia nodded.  
  
"Well, I have a bigger role than just the secretary. It's sort of a partnership. If you're ever in trouble, just call us," Cordelia said, "We work in a Hotel, the address is on there. If you call us, just ask for me. I'll get you a good deal,"  
  
"I need to go, so I'll call you later. It was nice seeing you again," Miranda said as she hugged Cordelia and ran off.  
  
"Bye!" Cordelia called as she went to meet Angel.  
  
A Country Club? Sounded like fun!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AS BEFORE, SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE SHORT, I'M DOING THIS IN BETWEEN MY COURSEWORK. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AND IT GETS VERY INTERESTING WHEN THEY GET TO THE COUNTRY CLUB, SO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS OR NOT.  
  
MRS O-TOWN XXXX 


	3. Going To The Club

I'M SOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. I FINALLY HAVE SOME FREE TIME AND MY PARENTS FORCE A 2-WEEK BAN ON THE INTERNET! GEEZ, YOU'D THINK THEY GET ENOUGH KICKS FROM GROUNDING US! BUT I MANAGED TO WEASEL MYSELF OUT OF IT BY PROMISING NOT TO SPEND HOURS ON THE INTERNET, SO UPLOADS WON'T BE TOO FREQUENT.  
  
ANYWAY, HERE IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR (IT'S AMAZING HOW YOU CAN WRITE THOUSANDS OF WORDS FOR FANFIC, YET YOU CAN'T EVEN MANAGE TO WRITE A PARAGRAPH ON SHAKESPEARE!) I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!  
  
PS: THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter 3*~*~*~*~  
  
It was almost midnight before Cordelia and Angel arrived back at the Hyperion. As they entered, a blast of music boomed through the hotel. Cordelia and Angel covered their ears as three very drunk friends of theirs greeted them. Champagne bottles and glasses surrounded Gunn, Wesley and Fred. The Hyperion was a mess. Cordelia and Angel trudged through the hotel. Gunn was doing what seemed like dancing, but Angel wasn't entirely sure. Cordelia switched off the music. She glanced at the CD. It was Mozart. She looked at the three and laughed under her breath. Angel watched Wesley crawling around on the floor.  
  
"Wesley, what *are* you doing?" Angel asked.  
  
"SHHH, they might find us," Wesley said as he looked through a rolled up newspaper.  
  
"Who?" Angel asked kneeling beside Wesley.  
  
"The dust mites, they're everywhere," Wesley warned. Angel nodded and got back up.  
  
"Look, I'm Cordelia!" Fred exclaimed holding her head in mock agony.  
  
"OW! ANGEL, HELP ME!" Fred began to laugh along with Gunn. Cordelia bit her lip. Was that what they thought of her? Tears began to form and Angel whispered to her.  
  
"She's drunk, she doesn't mean it," he reassured. Cordelia excused herself and left for her office. Angel watched as Gunn came over to Fred.  
  
"CORDELIA! LET ME SAVE YOU!" he shouted in a deep voice. Angel shook his head and followed Cordelia, almost tripping over Wesley.  
  
  
  
Cordelia looked at the cheque in her hands. She had a glimmer of a smile, but then she heard Fred and Gunn laughing through the door. She knew they were totally out of it, but it still hurt her. People could still be two- faced when they were your friends. Angel knocked on the door and came in and sat opposite Cordelia.  
  
"You okay?" he asked. Cordelia shrugged, "They don't-"  
  
"I know. What are we going to do with the money?" Cordelia asked. Angel sighed.  
  
"Get the place re-modeled. Get more weapons, pay off the bills. There's a lot of money there," Angel said. Cordelia nodded.  
  
"Do you think there's enough for a new car? New wardrobe? New me?" Cordelia questioned. Angel shook his head.  
  
"No. You can get the car and the wardrobe, but don't get a new you, you're wonderful as you are." Angel gave a slight smile. Cordelia loved it when he did that.  
  
"Thank you, maybe we'll get you a new wardrobe," Angel shook his head.  
  
"No, the money's yours, don't spend anything on me,"  
  
"Why not? You're the one who's gonna live longer then me!" Angel put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't say that!" his eyes were full of worry. Cordelia looked at him and lowered her voice.  
  
"It's true, Angel. I can have all this money, but I can't stop myself growing old. These visions are killing me. Hey! Do you think the Oracles take bribes?" Cordelia asked, brightening the mood. Angel laughed at Cordelia's happy-go-lucky mood.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Urgh, who could it be at this time? Can't the helpless people wait until nine?" Cordelia asked as she ignored the phone.  
  
"We'd better hope its not trouble, us two can't do anything on our own," Angel said picking up the phone.  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia whispered. Couldn't Angel just *not* help anyone for once?  
  
"It's for you," Angel said giving her the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Cordelia said. Angel watched Cordelia's expressions. Worried, then interested, happy, laughing and then excited.  
  
"I'll see you then, ok?" Cordelia said as she put the receiver down.  
  
"Who was it?" Angel asked.  
  
"Miranda, she invited us to a formal party," Cordelia said. Angel looked at her.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Her parent's country club. It's like a free trial. See what it's like, then join up or leave it."  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"Tomorrow night, from seven."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told her we'd be there,"  
  
"You're not serious about this club thing are you?" Angel asked. Cordelia looked at the ground, "Cordelia!" Angel moaned.  
  
"Oh, please! Angel, just this once?" she begged. Angel sighed.  
  
"Just one more question,"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Where am I supposed to get a tux?" Angel asked as Cordelia broke into a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*Next Day*~*~*~*~  
  
Wesley, Fred and Gunn walked around like zombies for most of the day. Cordelia and Angel gave them the cold shoulder as they cleaned up the mess. Cordelia purposely switched on the vacuum cleaner whenever they tried to go to sleep.  
  
"Will you stop with that?" Gunn asked quietly.  
  
"WHAT?" Cordelia shouted in his ear. Gunn held his head in pain. The three sat on the couch, half-asleep. Angel occasionally joined in the fun, but spent most of the day in his room looking for a suitiable tux. Cordelia decided to 'go out for some light bulbs' and returned three hours later with eight bags of shoes, four bags of clothes and a box of light bulbs.  
  
"Cordelia, I told you to put the money in the bank," Angel lectured as he helped Cordelia try on clothes (not as dodgy as it sounds!).  
  
"I did; when I was done shopping. Is this too short?" Cordelia asked appearing in a skimpy red dress. Angel tried not to stare. WOW! He thought to himself.  
  
"I guess it is. I'll go with the long, black one," Cordelia decided as she saw Angel drooling at her. Cordelia tried in vain to get the zip undone, although she liked men's attention, Angel was quite scary. Defeated, she snapped her fingers in front of Angel's face, awakening him from his stupor. Angel looked up.  
  
"Angel, you're not a dog, stop drooling. Now, help me get this off. It's stuck," Angel stared at her. Cordelia sighed.  
  
"Help…me…with…my…zipper," she said slowly and loudly. Angel hesitated as he wondered how to do it. Cordelia tapped her feet.  
  
"Angel, if you can't do this, how the Hell did you manage to get it off Buff-" Cordelia stopped as Angel quickly pulled it down in an attempt to shut Cordelia up. The door opened.  
  
"Have I interrupted something?" Miranda asked as she stopped in her tracks. Angel and Cordelia looked at each other and parted.  
  
"Oh, no! He was just helping me. You're early!" Cordelia said as she held the dress up with her hands.  
  
"Yeah, your friends downstairs said you'd be up here. Are they ok?" Miranda asked concerned.  
  
"They're a little hung over. That's why they're not coming," Cordelia explained.  
  
"Oh, ok,"  
  
"Why don't you and Angel wait downstairs while I put on my other dress, I'll be five minutes," Cordelia said as Miranda and Angel went downstairs.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Cordelia still hadn't arrived.  
  
"Five minutes to Cordelia are like five hours," Angel explained. Miranda nodded.  
  
"Why else do you think I came early?" she said. Angel laughed lightly.  
  
"How long have you known Cordelia?" he asked.  
  
"Ever since high school, I guess. After the graduation, we sorta drifted apart. That's why I moved here. Sunnydale scares me now," Miranda said as she glanced at her watch. Angel laughed again. Irony; people were full of it.  
  
Cordelia finally appeared in the dark blue evening dress. Angel escorted her down.  
  
"I thought you were going to wear the black one," Angel whispered.  
  
"I changed my mind, why? Do you think I should change?" Cordelia panicked as she started up the stairs.  
  
"NO!" Angel grabbed her hand, "You look beautiful as you are," Cordelia planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"You don't look half bad either, Broody boy," she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*The Country Club*~*~*~*~  
  
The place reminded Cordelia of the party at the end of 'Meet Joe Black'. There were fairy lights everywhere, people dressed up fabulously and a live band. There was a swimming pool where they had hired performers to entertain guests. Cordelia clung on to Angel's arm. To Angel, the place closely resembled Hell; the glamorized version. He clung on to Cordelia, not wanting to be left alone.  
  
"LOOK WHO'S JUST ENTERED, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" a woman boomed from the stage. Everyone turned to face Cordelia and Angel.  
  
"CORDELIA CHASE, THE WOMAN WHO WON $18.5 MILLION ON THE LOTTO LAST NIGHT!" there was applause and congratulations as they made their way into the crowd. The woman greeted Cordelia and Angel.  
  
"Cordelia, dahling, it's been too long!" the woman said in a snobbish voice as she kissed Cordelia's cheeks.  
  
"Far too long, Mrs Collins," Cordelia returned the gesture.  
  
"Call me Paula. Who is *this* handsome young man?" she asked as she held out her hand to Angel.  
  
"Erm…this is Angel Boreanaz (not very imaginative, I know!)," Cordelia hastily said.  
  
"Lovely to meet you, Angel. I do hope you enjoy the party," Paula smiled sweetly. Angel nodded and excused himself.  
  
"Excuse me, I've just seen someone I know. Cordelia, I'll meet you later. Paula, it was so *very* nice to meet you," he kissing Cordelia's cheek.  
  
"Bye," Cordelia called, angry that Angel had left her. Paula lowered her voice.  
  
"Cordelia, I spoke to your parents about your Lotto win. I found out you hadn't told them," Paula said. Cordelia looked at the floor.  
  
"I don't get on with them anymore, it's a touchy subject," Cordelia took a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter. Paula agreed with a murmur.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Angel went over to the man who was desperately trying to get Angel's attention.  
  
"What are you doing here, Mike?" Angel asked in a whisper. Mike smoothed down his suit.  
  
"What do you think? There's a lot of good choices on the menu here tonight," Mike said as he licked his lips at a passing couple. Angel took a stake out of pocket. Mike caught sight of it.  
  
"Whoa, not here man. I'm not going to eat anyone, I'm on a diet,"  
  
"Then why are you here?" Mike cleared his throat.  
  
"I have to warn you," he whispered back.  
  
"Warn me about what?" Angel asked. Mike smiled at a passing couple. Angel poked at him with the stake. Mike flinch.  
  
"Watch it will you? What are *you* doing here anyway?" Mike asked. Angel looked at Cordelia.  
  
"She wanted me to come,"  
  
"Oh, how is she by the way?" Mike asked. Angel pushed Mike behind a tree so no-one could see Angel vamping out.  
  
"The only reason I didn't stake you before is because you were a paying client. What do you want to warn me about?" Angel squeezed mike's neck hard.  
  
"The…curse," he squeaked.  
  
"What curse?" Angel demanded.  
  
"Let…go…of…my throat…then," Mike coughed, "I'll…tell…you," Angel released his grip and Mike wheezed, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"What curse?" Angel repeated.  
  
"The 'sudden' deaths. Haven't you heard?" Angel shook his heads.  
  
"No, but you'd better tell me," Angel demanded, poking the stake into Mike's stomach.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Cordelia laughed at one of Paula's 'jokes', she was desperate to get out. Imagine her relief when Angel came back,  
  
"Angel," Cordelia called as she interrupted Paula. Angel took Cordelia by the hand.  
  
"Paula, could you excuse us for just one second?" Paula nodded through clenched teeth and started talking to a nearby couple.  
  
"Angel, what's wrong?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"We have to go," he urged  
  
"Why? I just got rid of her," Angel looked around, "Tell me what's wrong,"  
  
"A woman died three weeks ago,"  
  
"And that affects me how?" Cordelia asked, not getting the point.  
  
"She left two and a half million to this club," Angel elaborated, hoping Cordelia would pick up quickly,  
  
"That was nice of her!" Cordelia smiled. Angel frowned, "How many times have I told you not to do that? You'll get wrinkles," Cordelia said smoothing out his fore head. Angel grabbed her arms.  
  
"Cordelia, maybe I'm not getting through to you. This woman died *suspiciously* a week after leaving all of her money to this club. Doesn't that just scream 'murder' to you?" Cordelia was amazed at Angel's tone  
  
"Sor-ree, what's with the attitude? It might just be a coincidence," Angel shrugged. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"I couldn't help overhearing, but if I were you, I'd get out now," an old couple advised.  
  
"Why?" Cordelia asked. The old couple edged closer.  
  
"You are the young lady who won the Lotto, aren't you?" Cordelia nodded, "Well, all the rich people join here and when they leave money to the club in their will, they mysteriously die,"  
  
"Do you think it could be a conspiracy?" Angel asked. The couple nodded.  
  
"Another eight people met their fate the same way. Once you join, there's no way out!"  
  
"Where've all these murders taken place?"  
  
"Anywhere, but the people who died used to go to the pool house," They pointed to a door hidden away behind the stage. Angel and Cordelia turned back to the couple, but they had gone.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Cordelia asked. Angel shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, but we have to get to the bottom of this, in other words, an undercover investigation," Cordelia sighed. Not another case! "You'll have to join, get as close as possible. We'll talk to the other's when we get back. In the meanwhile, I'll try to get more information from Mike. Find a way to get into the pool house, use *any* means possible," Angel instructed. Cordelia nodded as Angel left.  
  
"Good luck!" she called. Paula came shortly afterwards with Miranda.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Miranda asked. Cordelia nodded quickly.  
  
"Yeah, we were just discussing whether we should join,"  
  
"Really? What did you think?" Paula asked. The women's faces begged Cordelia to say she'd join.  
  
"It's a yes, unless…"  
  
"Unless?" Paula and Miranda questioned. Cordelia looked at them and then the door.  
  
"We were wondering what that area down there was?" Cordelia pointed to the pool house  
  
"That's the pool house, but its a couples only area. Married couples, I'm afraid," Paula sympathetically put. Cordelia smiled falsely.  
  
"Oh, that won't be a problem, I'm engaged," Cordelia quickly said, regretting it the second it passed her lips.  
  
"Oh? Who to?" Paula asked intrigued. Cordelia looked around and spied Angel at the bar, talking to Mike.  
  
"Angel," she quickly downed her champagne. Miranda squealed loudly.  
  
"Miranda, dear. Have some decency, you are *not* in a circus," Paula snapped. Miranda frowned.  
  
"OH, can I see the ring?" Paula asked  
  
"It's…being re-sized. It was only recent. About three days ago, *before* the win," Cordelia explained, not liking the way this was going. She looked at Angel and cringed. He was *not* going to like this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. REVIEWS ARE STILL VERY MUCH APPRECIATED AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE FUTURE. I'LL TRY MY BEST!  
  
MRS O-TOWN XXXX 


	4. Plans

~*~*~*~*Chapter 4*~*~*~*~  
  
Cordelia saw Angel coming towards her out of the corner of her eye. She almost jumped with relief. Everytime she spoke, she was getting herself deeper and deeper in trouble. She wondered what Angel would say about the marriage. To her surprise, Angel wrapped his arm around Cordelia when he arrived.  
  
"Cordy, we'd better get home, the kids need feeding and I don't want to tidy up empty pizza boxes when I get back," he said. Paula and Miranda looked at Cordelia.  
  
"Kids? You didn't mention any kids," Miranda asked. She couldn't believe that Cordelia Chase, former May Queen and Cheerleader, could be working as a detective, alongside her extremely fit fiancé with kids.  
  
"Oh, no. He means our colleagues. They got drunk last night and woke up with…pretty bad hangovers," They laughed. Angel more falsely than the girls.  
  
"Oh I see. Well, you'd better go. Do you and Angel want to join me for lunch on Sunday?" Paula asked as she kissed Cordelia on the cheeks. Angel looked at Cordelia. Cordelia knew that look, the oh-so-famous 'There's no way in Hell am I doing that' look. Cordelia sighed.  
  
"Sure, we'd love to. About twelve-ish?" Paula nodded. Angel squeezed her tighter in his way of saying 'Didn't you hear me?', as they left Paula and Miranda.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" he whispered.  
  
"There are worse things than lunch with the Queen of-"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, by the way, I hope you'll be very happy together!" Miranda called. Cordelia waved as she saw Paula hit Miranda in the arm. A bemused Angel whispered to Cordelia again.  
  
"Cordelia, *why* did she say that to us?" he asked. Cordelia kept her cool, but inside she winced.  
  
"Cos she thinks we're getting married," she quickly said as she got into the Limo that was taking them back to the Hyperion.  
  
"WHAT?!" Angel exclaimed as he followed Cordelia, "Cordelia, *why* do they think that?"  
  
"Because I told them we were,"  
  
"Cordelia, *why* did you say that?" Cordelia looked at him.  
  
"You told me to use *any* means possible to get us into that pool house, and I did,"  
  
"B-but we can't get married! We haven't even been on a date yet!"  
  
"First, lets get married, and *then* think about dating,"  
  
"That wasn't a preposition, that was a statement," Angel muttered, "I can't believe you're doing this to me,"  
  
"Never mind, we'll sort it out later. Did you talk to Mike?" Angel shook his head.  
  
"I couldn't find him. I did call the others to tell them to start researching," he said, he was clearly in a bad mood. After a bit of silence, Cordelia spoke softly.  
  
"Angel, at you mad at me for doing this?" she asked. Angel took her hands and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Cordelia…" Cordelia was relieved, "I will never, ever…be happy with you," he burst out laughing. Cordelia hit him across the arm.  
  
"I hate you!" she pretended to get annoyed and Angel laughed hard. He was still laughing when they entered the Hyperion.  
  
Cordelia stalked inside, sitting down on the couch and kicking off her shoes. Angel, still shaking from laughter leant against the door.  
  
"Have a good time?" Gunn asked. Cordelia looked at Angel and got the giggles herself. Angel, happy to see Cordelia got the funny side of it, joined Cordelia.  
  
"Yeah, we did. It was…surprisingly entertaining,"  
  
"Did you find anything more about the murders?" Wesley asked. Angel and Cordelia shook their heads.  
  
"But we do have some news," Angel said wrapping his arm around Cordelia.  
  
"We're getting married!" Cordelia jumped up in joy. The three looked at them blankly.  
  
"Come again? I thought you said you and Angel are *getting married*," Gunn said.  
  
"We are,"  
  
"Her idea!" Angel pointed the finger at Angel.  
  
"Why exactly are you doing this, we have a case to solve, in case you've forgotten," Wesley reminded them  
  
"It's Cordelia's big 'idea' for the case, its gonna help us get inside and get more information," Angel explained.  
  
"But, we've already got an undercover plan. Gunn's gonna go and work as a pool attendant," Gunn had a smug look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, all those fly honeys all wet and-"  
  
"-we get the picture, Gunn!" Cordelia interrupted, "But me and Angel went through all the trouble of making up everything,"  
  
"But ours doesn't involve a wedding, honeymoon and rings," Gunn argued.  
  
"But ours is more *inside* than others. We can get a lot of gossip from members!"  
  
"Isn't it possible that we can use both plans?" Wesley proposed, "Gunn can get into the files and you and Cordelia can get information from the members. We're on both sides," The gang looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"It's a plan,"  
  
~*~*~*~*Next Dya*~*~*~*~  
  
Fred and Cordelia were fussing over some wedding dresses, while the others researched on the deaths. Gunn could stop looking at Angel, who had been looking at Cordelia all day.  
  
"So, Cordelia huh?" he asked. Angel looked at him  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cordelia, you like her don't you?" Angel sighed.  
  
"She my best friend,"  
  
"Fiancée actually," Wesley corrected.  
  
"There's nothing between us, except friendship-,"  
  
"-and now a marriage certificate,"  
  
"You're going to be married to her, Angel. Life's not going to be the same," Angel sighed and went over to Cordelia.  
  
"Hey," Cordelia said as he looked at the magazine.  
  
"What do you think? Do you think I should go with the strapless or that one?" she pointed to a big, ivory one.  
  
"You're not going to wear white?" he asked. Cordelia looked at him  
  
"Why? Do you think I should? I mean, that means innocent doesn't it?" Cordelia asked Angel thought for a minute.  
  
"I guess it does, go with the big ivory one," he said. He sat next to her.  
  
"Cordelia?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? It takes months to plan weddings, and we don't have months for this case," Angel said.  
  
"I know, I had to work fast. Its next week,"  
  
"The honeymoon?"  
  
"Stay here for two weeks, Gunn will keep an eye out. We'll get fake tans and doctor photos,"  
  
"Fred woke up especially early to book the church and the priest," Angel cleared his throat.  
  
"I think we might have to re-think the church part," Cordelia and Fred looked at him  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm a vampire, crosses don't go well with me," he reminded them, "Sorry, Fred,"  
  
"That's ok, we'll have it here. Wesley can marry us," Cordelia kissed Angel on the cheek.  
  
"You've got this all worked out haven't you?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! Can you do the invites?" she asked Angel.  
  
"Sure Cordelia, I'd better start calling you darling(!)" Angel joked.  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia snapped, "Honey will be fine," she quickly added.  
  
"Who'd you want?"  
  
"Erm…we'll invite Paula, Miranda, the pool house people, get to know them," Cordelia recited, "We need some people we know, say, Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Tara…Buffy?" Cordelia touched lightly on the last name. Everybody stopped what they were doing.  
  
"Do you think that's wise?" Wesley asked. Angel looked at Cordelia and nodded.  
  
"We might as well, we'll get Spike to be Angel's best man," Angel stared at her.  
  
"Why can't Gunn or Wesley be my best man?"  
  
"Wesley's the priest, and I'd rather have Gunn walk me down the isle than Spike,"  
  
"You're not inviting your parents?" Cordelia shook her head.  
  
"Fred, will you be my maid of honour?" Cordelia changed the subject.  
  
"Really? Can I? You don't mind?" she looked excited, "Oh, what do I do? I don't have to say anything do I? I don't think I can do this!" she fretted. Cordelia laughed.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'," 


	5. Best HUman

~*~*~*~*Chapter 5*~*~*~*~  
  
"Married? But that was our news! They stole our idea!" Anya complained for the eighteenth time as she read the wedding invitation that was in Xander's hand.  
  
"I know, Anya," Xander said (for the eighteenth time), himself a little peeved. I mean, his ex-girlfriend marrying Buffy's ex-boyfriend? That was just wrong. He picked up his car keys.  
  
"Lets go and show this to Giles, maybe he knows what's going on,"  
  
"I still think they're trying to outdo us," Anya muttered as she followed her fiancé.  
  
~*~*~*~*Magic Box*~*~*~*~  
  
Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya looked at their invitations. They sat around the big table and studied them carefully.  
  
"It doesn't make sense. Why would they be getting married. I thought Angel loved Buffy," Tara said.  
  
"People do change," Willow mentioned.  
  
"Angel's not a person, he's a vampire,"  
  
"But a good one,"  
  
"What would he see in Cordelia?"  
  
"I saw something in Cordelia!"  
  
"Hey! You're my boyfriend now!"  
  
"How could he do this to Buffy?"  
  
"Maybe they just fell in love,"  
  
"Hi guys! Whatch'a talking about?" Buffy asked as she entered the shop with Dawn. The others hid their invitations.  
  
"Erm…we're having a debate,"  
  
"How fun(!)" Buffy went to take her coat off, the gang looked at Dawn who held up her invitation slyly. The others gave Dawn a glimpse of theirs.  
  
"Buffy do you want to go and get a drink?" Willow asked getting up and leading Buffy out of the shop.  
  
"Have you seen this?" Spike shouted as he came inside with a blanket wrapped around him. He shook it off and placed it on the table.  
  
"A wedding invitation?" Buffy questioned. Spike nodded. Buffy looked at the others.  
  
"Angel and Cordelia's," Giles said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the bloody best man!". Everyone looked at Spike.  
  
"Angel and Cordelia? Do you all have an invitation?" Buffy choked. They slowly put their invitations on the table.  
  
"We didn't know how you would react," they explained.  
  
"Here's yours," Dawn handed Buffy the one she had with her. Buffy looked at it and read it.  
  
'You are cordially invited to the wedding of  
  
Miss Cordelia Chase  
  
And  
  
Mr Angel Boreanaz  
  
On the 5th May 2002 at the Hotel at 12.00pm'  
  
"Are you ok?" Willow asked Buffy. Buffy looked at the invitation and laughed.  
  
"Oh, I get it, is a joke, right? Right? Right!" Buffy looked stopped laughing as she saw their faces.  
  
"Good grief!" Giles exclaimed as he pointed to a section in the newspaper, he read it out loud.  
  
"Cordelia Chase (22), an ex-resident of Sunnydale, announced her engagement to Angel Boreanaz. They both work at Angel Investigations, a private detective agency in LA. The news comes shortly after Miss Chase's $18.5 million Lotto win".  
  
"I think we'd better give them a call, congratulate them and say we can't make it,"  
  
"Can't make it? But I want to go, I'm the best man!" Spike looked at the floor, "I've never been a best man before," he sulked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Hyperion*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Four very impatient people waited outside Fred's room. The knocked on it again.  
  
"Fred, come on girl!" Gunn complained.  
  
"NO! Cordelia, do I have to wear this?" was the muffled reply.  
  
"Yes! It's my wedding and you are the maid of honor,"  
  
"But, I look…like a slut,"  
  
"At least you won't upstage Cordelia," Gunn joked. He screamed in pain as Cordelia dug her just-manicured nails into his neck. Fred came out slowly, she wore light pink trousers and a matching halter top. Cordelia grinned.  
  
"You look great! It makes a change from that Librarian stuff you wear. It really flatters your figure," She complimented. Fred smiled slightly.  
  
"You think?" Cordelia nodded, followed by the boys. Fred smiled wider and hugged Cordelia.  
  
"Cordelia, its time for your lunch with Paula and Miranda," Angel reminded. Cordelia groaned as she smoothed down her powder blue lunch suit and checked her make up.  
  
"Are you sure you can't come?" She asked Angel.  
  
"Pretty sure, as much as I'd love to stay and chat with snobs, I'm allergic to sunlight," he reminded her. Cordelia's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Hi Paula!" Cordelia greeted with false enthusiasm. The others followed her conversation which consisted of mainly 'uh huh' and 'oh okay'. Cordelia's expression dropped and she looked up at Angel and looked back down.  
  
"Cordy?" he asked. She shook her head and closed up the conversation with a 'Sure, I'll speak to you soon,'. She flipped shut her phone.  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked. She looked at him.  
  
"The club's sending us on a cruise for our honeymoon,"  
  
"What did you say?" Angel took a look at Cordelia's guilty expression, "Oh no,"  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't refuse. Its compulsory for every newly married couple to be sent on a cruise. You're not mad are you?" Cordelia asked waiting for Angel's reaction.  
  
"No, but how am I supposed to survive two weeks on a boat in the middle of the ocean?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, maybe we can cancel the wedding, get Wesley and Fred married or something,"  
  
"It's too late for that," Angel said, "But I think I know someone who can help," he said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Do you think you can sing?" he asked Cordelia.  
  
"Oh no," she said as she followed him out of the door.  
  
About fifteen minutes later they were at Lorne's. The familiar green demon greeted them with his charismatic smile and glasses of champagne.  
  
"Congrats, Angel-cakes," he said as she hugged them Angel gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Lorne…"  
  
"…the microphone's waiting. What are you gonna do for us?" he asked as Cordelia and Angel took to the stage.  
  
"Good Luck," Cordelia muttered,  
  
"We're gonna need a lot more than that," he muttered back as the music started.  
  
"I got chills they're multiplying and I'm losing control. Cause the power you're supplying. It's Electrifying!" Angel tried his hardest not to look at the audience, but instead, he caught a glimpse of Lorne putting ear plugs in  
  
'The swine,' he thought as Cordelia began to sing.  
  
"You better shape up cause I need a man and my heart is set on you. You better shape up, you better understand to my heart I must be true," Cordelia sang, she was sure Angel could hear her heart beating. Angel wrapped his hand around hers as they sang the chorus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~After 3 minutes of torture*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel and Cordelia stepped off the stage and sat down at the bar. Lorne came over.  
  
"You were fabulous, honey!" he tried to cheer them up.  
  
"Lorne, you still have your ear plugs in. We're not stupid," Cordelia said as she took a sip of her champagne. Lorne apologized.  
  
"I know why you're here, but I think you'll just be wasting your time," he told them.  
  
"And you couldn't have told us *before* we sang?" Cordelia asked. Lorne shrugged.  
  
"If you call that singing…I'm sorry Angel-cakes, but the Oracles won't do it without a special reason,"  
  
"We don't know if we don't try," Angel said. Lorne sighed and sent them to the Oracles.  
  
Cordelia looked around, she kept her hands intact with Angel's. The Oracles stood before them, obviously not very happy.  
  
"What do you and your seer want, warrior?" the male demanded. Angel spoke loud and clear.  
  
"I want to be human for two weeks," Angel said. The Oracles looked at each other, but neither spoke.  
  
"Why do you ask such a thing?" The female asked after a while.  
  
"We sorta wanna go on a cruise," Cordelia said.  
  
"You want to become human…for a cruise?" the Male asked. Angel and Cordelia nodded. The Female laughed.  
  
"You surely don't think we would accept your request, do you?" she smirked. Angel looked down shamefully. It was a stupid thing to ask.  
  
"Listen Lady, he has to become human because we are working on a very big case. It took me hours to find a dress I liked. We had to send an invitation to those people in Sunnyhell, including his ex-girlfriend, who'll drive a wooden stake through my heart-"  
  
"You speak to me like I am below you, who do you think you are, you are just a seer," The Female interrupted. Cordelia blushed.  
  
"Sorry, I just got carried away. I've been planning this for a day!" The Oracles took a short recess.  
  
"Is it me, or do they do this a lot?" Cordelia whispered. Angel smirked.  
  
Finally, the Oracles spoke again.  
  
"Fine, you shall have your wish, *but* at a price,"  
  
"Shoot, we have $18.5 million of them,"  
  
"Just the $18 million, actually," Cordelia corrected.  
  
"You shall be human, but only for two weeks. When the time is up, you will become a vampire again,"  
  
"Cinderella much(?)" Cordelia muttered. Angel squeezed her hand.  
  
"However, during this time, you shall lose your vampire powers and the Seer shall have no visions,"  
  
"That's not much of a price," Cordelia said, Angel shot her a look.  
  
"I agree, that is why the Seer shall carry a Heir to fulfill the Warrior's duties if the worse should happen," The Male continued.  
  
"Hey, hold up for a second! I'm not carrying no-one's heir! Can't we just make a deposit?" she asked. The Oracles made no movement.  
  
"Cordy, you don't have to do this," Angel whispered. Cordelia looked at him and sighed,  
  
"Can we choose the name? Cos I'm not giving birth to a baby who's gonna be called Bartholomew or something," she said. The Oracles nodded and in a flash they were back at the bar with Lorne. Cordelia was still holding Angel's hand, but it was warmer and there was colour in his face. They looked at each other as Cordelia put her hand to Angel's chest. She gasped.  
  
"Angel…you're human," she smiled as Angel put his own hand on hers.  
  
"Yeah, I am," he hugged Cordelia and his first breath was the scent of her hair as he kissed her head.  
  
"Ahh, young love," Lorne said as he poured yet another glass of champagne out. 


	6. The Wedding

THE WEDDING IS IN THIS CHAPTER. IT WAS ORGANISED IN TWO DAYS!!!!  
  
REMEMBER, IN WEDDINGS THEY ALWAYS HAVE KISSY KISSY!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter 6*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*5:00 am*~*~*~  
  
Angel stood up on the balcony and watched the busy early morning traffic gradually increase. He sighed, he could get used to this. Angel watched the sun come up, something he hadn't been able to do for ages. He took a sip of his coke; another thing he hadn't been able to do. It was quiet, usually at this time Angel slept but today, for the first time, he felt alive. Cordelia crept up behind him.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked. Angel jumped. He hadn't sensed Cordelia's presence due to the lack of vampire powers.  
  
"Cordy! You made me jump," he felt his heart pulsing from the shock. He liked the feeling, it reminded him that he was human.  
  
"Sorry, how are you feeling? You've been there all night," Cordelia said as she joined Angel.  
  
"I feel great. I just want to make the most of what time I have. I might not get another chance like this,"  
  
"Angel, you're human, enjoy yourself. Don't spend hours up here,"  
  
"I know, but I only have two weeks. I'm still a vampire at the end of it," he took another sip. Cordelia sighed.  
  
"I know how you feel. I have two whole weeks without my visions, but we're still on a job. It's a case where I don't have eye-gouging-painful-visions, at the end, I'll be on the aspirin again," Angel wrapped a huge arm around her and they watched the remaining tip of the sun come up.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you realize that in eight hours, we'll be getting ready to get married?" Cordelia said. Angel felt a small smile form on his face.  
  
"Yeah, *honey*," he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*Four And A Half Hours Later*~*~*~*~  
  
Wesley, dressed in a priest's outfit, waited by the door to greet people. SO far there were twenty five people from the country club, Paula and her husband and Miranda, and a couple of ex-clients. Spike had arrived two hours ago, through the sewers, and was with Angel.  
  
"It's an honour to be your best man," Spike had said.  
  
"That's ok, Cordelia didn't want you to walk her down the isle,"  
  
"Oh, thanks(!)" Spike was a little miffed, he'd thought of Cordelia as a friend.  
  
"Thanks for being my best man, Spike," Angel made Spike feel a little better.  
  
"That's okay, mate. Any time,"  
  
"Where's everybody else?" Angel had asked when Spike had arrived.  
  
"They're coming soon," Spike had said as he surveyed the set up, "Wow! You lot work fast,"  
  
"It was a two-day thing," Angel said as he showed Spike his suit.  
  
"TWO DAYS?" Spike exclaimed, "Bloody hell,"  
  
  
  
Gunn and Fred were nervously waiting in Cordelia's room. Cordelia had been in the bathroom for twenty minutes. They were getting restless.  
  
"Cordelia! You only have half an hour left, will you hurry up?" Gunn asked. It was hot and his suit (even though it was Armani) was really uncomfortable.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming!," Cordelia called as she emerged a minute later. She held in her hands something small and white.  
  
"I did it! I'm pregnant!" she squealed.  
  
"I thought the PTB already…got you…conceived," Gunn asked, as delicately as possible.  
  
"Yeah, but I've always wanted to do one of these tests," she smirked as she chucked it in the bin and washed her hands.  
  
"Right," she said, "Lets get my dress on,"  
  
Angel and Spike waited at the Altar with Wesley, ten minutes until showdown. Angel whistled a Britney Spears song, Wesley joined in. Spike looked at them both,  
  
"Britney Spears? Boy, I hope I don't turn human anytime soon," he scoffed.  
  
"C'mon Spike, I've seen the CDs in your CD player. I also know you have a picture of her in your wallet," Angel laughed  
  
"Me? I'd rather stake myself, thank you very much," he turned away, if he was human, you could see the blood rushing up to his cheeks. He slowly whistled the song quietly before joining the other two.  
  
The door opened and seven familiar people entered, all surveying the Hyperion.  
  
All of them were dressed appropriately in white, except the last figure, who dressed head to toe in black.  
  
"Oh great(!)" Angel muttered as the three stopped their song and went to greet them. Angel stepped into the light, everyone looked at him.  
  
"Hi, glad you can make it," he said, smiling. Willow, Tara, Xander, Giles, Dawn, Anya and Buffy stuttered for words.  
  
"Dead-boy, you're…less…dead, boy," Xander said. Giles wiped his glasses.  
  
"Yeah, I'm human now, note the heartbeat," he said as he shook Xander's hand.  
  
"You lot will be sitting over there," Spike pointed at the front of the groom's side.  
  
"I hope we aren't too early,"  
  
"Oh no, Cordelia should be coming down in about five minutes" Wesley explained as he took Dawn's arm and seated them.  
  
"Hi, Buffy," Angel said. Buffy said nothing except she smoothed down her black skirt.  
  
"Why is she dressed in black?" Angel asked Willow as Buffy walked off. Willow looked at him.  
  
"Well, she was pretty shocked when she heard. She decided to make a statement against the wedding, I'm sorry, we couldn't stop her,"  
  
"But I did tell her she was being inappropriate. I mean, I've read about these things, it is a formal black and white affair. By the way, who's your florist?" Anya interrupted taking out a notepad.  
  
"Ask Cordelia," Angel quickly said as the clock chimed twelve. He rushed into place and watched the top of the stairway. Cordelia appeared from her room and stood with her arm linked with Gunn's. Fred was ahead of them, holding a small bunch of pink flowers. Cordelia held a spilling bouquet of white roses which she held against her elegant, white strapless gown. It reached to the floor and every so often you could see her *extremely* expensive white shoes. Her brown hair was left loose with a diamond tiara (inspired by Pylea, no doubt) which was matched with the veil. Her make up was delicately done with care and she only wore a light lipstick with lip gloss on top. Angel was breath taken, he'd never seen Cordelia looking so beautiful. Okay, he saw her being beautiful every day, but this was way over the drop-dead-gorgeous barrier. He even saw Spike's cigarette pop out of his mouth.  
  
"Not bad," Spike choked as he nudged Angel.  
  
Cordelia took a deep breath as she noticed who the black figure was. Buffy glared at her, but then looked at her and turned away. Cordelia smiled, she knew she looked absolutely gorgeous, but what she wasn't counting on was the way Angel looked so attractive at the altar.  
  
"I want that dress," she heard Anya whisper to Xander. The music came to a stop and Gunn kissed her cheek.  
  
"Good luck," he said as he sat down. Fred took Cordelia's bouquet and stood in the corner, a big smile on her face.  
  
Angel took Cordelia's hands and they faced each other. Wesley began the ceremony.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Angel Boreanaz and Cordelia Chase in Holy matrimony…".  
  
Cordelia and Angel stared into each others eyes through out the whole ceremony, especially the vows.  
  
"If there is anybody who objects to this marriage for any reason, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," Most of the Scoobies and the Fang Gang nervously awaited for someone, namely Buffy, to speak. But Buffy bit her tongue and squeezed her fists tightly. She wasn't going to show any signs of weakness - yet.  
  
A relieved congregation continued listening to the even more relieved Wesley carry on.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," he said shutting the book, "You may…kiss Cordelia, I mean, the bride," he quickly corrected as Angel and Cordelia leaned in. Cordelia swallowed the gum she had slyly been chewing, she was not going to ruin this.  
  
"Just like we practiced," she told Angel and he nodded, took her in his arms and kissed her. Everyone, minus Buffy, clapped and cheered as Cordelia and Angel kissed passionately. Cordelia was taken aback by the kiss, in the few practice runs they did, it seemed weird, but here it felt so right. As they parted, Cordelia gasped for breath.  
  
"Okay that was a little different from practice," she said as they walked back down the isle.  
  
"I thought I'd make it a little more authentic," he muttered, "Make it seem as if we've been going out for more than two days,"  
  
"Oh right," she said smiling every now and again at the guests.  
  
As they were going to have the reception in the Hyperion, Cordelia and Angel only went upstairs to change. While Fred, Gunn and Wesley were busy mingling, and Lorne providing the entertainment, Angel and Cordelia discussed their plans.  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow morning, so that gives us time to explain everything to the others," Cordelia said as she put the remaining few clothes into her suitcase.  
  
"Explain? To Buffy and the Scoobies?" Angel questioned. He did up the white silk shirt that Cordelia had forced him to wear.  
  
"Think it's a good idea? I mean Buffy made all that effort to scorn us, now we're going to tell her that we're only kidding? I think I'd rather keep it a secret, until we get it annulled,"  
  
"Annulled? You don't want to stay married?" Angel asked a little shocked.  
  
"Well, yeah, don't you?" Cordelia hoped she hadn't hurt Angel's feelings. She herself had thought that he wouldn't want to stay married to her. Maybe she was wrong.  
  
"We'll discuss it later, we've got to concentrate on the case," Angel did up his hair and Cordelia shut her case, which was bulging.  
  
"How'd do I look?" Angel asked Cordelia, completely forgetting he had a reflection.  
  
"Don't ask me. If I'd just become human again, the first thing I'd do is find myself a *mirror*," she said. Angel nodded and looked at his reflection. Hey! He thought to himself. Not bad! He paused and bent closer into the mirror, inspecting his hair.  
  
"Cordelia, do you think I'm going gray?" he asked. Cordelia laughed and pulled out the hair he was inspecting. He flinched.  
  
"No, you don't look a day over…250,"  
  
"Thanks, I think(!)" he said rubbing his head. Cordelia giggled and took Angel's hand.  
  
"C'mon, grandpa, lets get to the party. We have to take the first dance," Cordelia opened the door and lead him out.  
  
"Dance?" Angel's voice cracked, "No-one told me we had to dance," 


	7. Suspicions...

I'VE DECIDED NOT TO INCLUDE TARA IN THIS ANYMORE COS I CAN'T WRITE HER WELL. THE OTHERS ARE THERE BECAUSE…THEY ARE!  
  
P.S: I SAW O-TOWN IN CONCERT ON THE 28TH. ARRGGGHHH! THEY WERE BRILLIANT, IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THEM YET, YOU HAVE TO GET TICKETS! I SAW ASHLEY AT THE STAGE DOOR AND HE KISSED THE AIR, THE VERY AIR THAT WE *BREATHE*. ONE OF MY FRIENDS EVEN STOPPED THE CAR FROM LEAVING AND THERE WERE THE CAMERA CREW FROM 'MAKING THE BAND' RECORDING SOME OF THE CONCERT!!! ERIK SAW MY POSTER, PUT HIS THUMBS UP AT IT AND NUDGED ASHLEY, WHO SAW IT TOO!!!  
  
P.P.S: YES, I AM OBSESSED WITH THEM! LOOK OUT FOR AN O-TOWN FIC, WHICH WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I FINISH THIS FIC, AND ANOTHER FIC I STARTED!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter 7*~*~*~*~  
  
The band began to play a slow ballad, which Cordelia recognized as 'Angel of mine'. Thanks Lorne (!). Cordelia and Angel swayed in the middle of the dance floor. Angel's heart beat nervously as he tried not to make a mistake; he tried not to look at his feet.  
  
"Chin up, Angel," Cordelia instructed as she put her head against Angel's chest and spied Buffy watching them, still in the black outfit, throughout the whole song.  
  
When the song ended, Cordelia laid a quick kiss on Angel's lips and they made their way to well wishers. One dance was enough for Angel and Cordelia wanted to try the buffet that Paula and Miranda had generously supplied.  
  
Miranda hugged Cordelia and admired her wedding ring with some other members of the club.  
  
"Cordelia, who is that?" Miranda asked pointing to Buffy. Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's Buffy Summers, remember? The completely wacko one who tried to kill me at the Bronze one night?" Cordelia said, slipping back into her shallow, Sunnydale lifestyle.  
  
"Oh her! I remember. Isn't that Willow and Xander kid?" Miranda asked, Cordelia nodded, "And there's that librarian. Why'd you invite them?"  
  
"Friends, sorta. We still talk to them now and again. Hey! Are these pâté de foie gras?" Cordelia asked biting into one. Paula tapped Cordelia on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi, congratulations,"  
  
"Thank you, especially for the buffet"  
  
"Don't mention it. Listen, I was talking to that guy over there and his fiancée," Paula gestured to Xander and Anya, who was busy inspecting the cake. Xander looked particularly angry.  
  
"They told me that Angel was the girl in black's ex-boyfriend. And the fiancée told me you were her fiancé's ex-girlfriend,"  
  
"They did, did they?" Cordelia said, hoping there wasn't much hostility in her voice, "Will you excuse me? I need to clear up some air,"  
  
"Yes, of course, but do you know why that girl is in black?"  
  
"Let's just say I was made Queen and she was only the runner-up," Cordelia said as she left and made her way to Xander and Anya.  
  
"Hi, so glad you could make it," she greeted, trying her best to look happy. Xander saw right through her, while Anya whisked her into a hug.  
  
"Congratulations," Anya said. Cordelia smiled squirming her way out of Anya's grasp.  
  
"Yeah, Congratulations, you've hit an all time new low. How could you bother sending Buffy an invitation to your wedding? How could you even send *us* one?" Xander snapped.  
  
"He doesn't mean it, can I have the name of your florist?"  
  
"Yeah, Kathy's Occasions. Excuse me Xander, but we thought it'd be nice to share our happiness with you,"  
  
"But it's Buffy's ex-boyfriend! Its just plain wrong!"  
  
"Did it occur to you that Angel and I might be in love. I didn't go off my rocker when you started dating Anya,"  
  
"Hey! Keep her out of this. Did you even consider Buffy's feelings in this? Why don't you go and apologise to her"  
  
"Look at her! If anything *she* should apologise to *me*," Cordelia retorted. Xander kept his ground, with Anya scribbling notes down.  
  
"Xander, what we do is none of your business. Angel and I are happy, we've got a business, friends we work closely with, reliable resources, a home-"  
  
"$18.5 million," Anya said with a gleam in her eyes, "All that money, you should come and spend it at our shop," Cordelia smiled. Boy, how she missed Anya (!). Angel came and joined Cordelia; he had seen Xander not looking pleased with them all day.  
  
"Hi, everything ok?" he asked. Cordelia smiled a little.  
  
"Angel, lets go and cut the cake," she urged.  
  
"Is it chocolate or vanilla?" Anya asked, being ignored.  
  
"Hope you're pleased with yourself," Xander stated wryly. Cordelia sighed. She'd had enough of this in Sunnydale.  
  
"Xander, none of this was intentional. We thought that you would appreciate the invitation. You sent us one," Angel himself sighed. Even he was fed up with Xander.  
  
"Hey! I was forced to send you one. Anyway, I know connections between me and you were feeble, but you coulda at least told Buffy about you becoming human, or doesn't she matter anymore?" Xander turned on Angel. Cordelia stepped in front of him defensively.  
  
"You never told us about bringing Buffy back from the dead. Angel was all depress-y for ages. I can't run this company on my own you know!"  
  
It wasn't long before Willow and Dawn came up to them.  
  
"Congratulations," they cheered. Cordelia and Angel smiled broadly, even though they were made at Xander. Angel had a thumping headache, something he found common with Xander. At least Willow and Dawn were happy for them.  
  
Wesley was talking to Giles about some recent demons, Gunn and Spike were fighting over who could dance with Fred and Buffy was helping herself to the buffet.  
  
"Thanks, nice of you to come," Cordelia said. Angel was still working on his people skills and found it useful to have Cordelia by his side, especially when they went on undercover cases.  
  
"That's ok. We have to apologise for Buffy's behaviour, we didn't have a choice" Willow said.  
  
"Can I see your ring?" Dawn asked as she took a glass of champagne from a nearby table. Cordelia pulled it away.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Not until you're 18 young lady," she lectured. Dawn stared at her open mouthed. Angel took the glass off Cordelia and gave it back to Dawn.  
  
"Cordy, just this once," he said. Cordy? Xander questioned, since when did Angel call her Cordy?  
  
"I'm sorry, Dawn. I guess my motherly instincts kicked in. We're not used to kids in this place," she apologized embarrassed. Dawn took a sip of the stuff and almost spat it back out.  
  
"On second thoughts, maybe you can have it back," she said trying in vain to get the bitter taste of it out of her mouth.  
  
"Motherly instincts?" Buffy asked trying to sound uninterested. Angel and Cordelia looked at each other. Of all conversation subjects, Buffy had to walk into that one.  
  
"Yeah, well, uh…I guess you all know that Angel's human, and well, I'm pregnant," Cordelia laughed nervously. Angel smiled, awaiting reactions.  
  
"Oh, well, congratulations," Willow said hugging Cordelia, something that neither thought that they would do.  
  
"Yeah, it's just swell (!)" Xander walked off to the other end of the Hyperion.  
  
"A baby? Xander, I want one of those!" Anya exclaimed as she went after Xander. Buffy's mouth suddenly went dry.  
  
"Well, congratulations," she choked on words then grabbed hold off Dawn, "Come on, Dawn. We're going,"  
  
"Hey!" Dawn cried out before realising it was useless, "Hope you have a nice time!" she called as she and Willow left with Giles, Buffy, Xander and Anya.  
  
Spike was the only one who remained.  
  
"Wow, you two can certainly clear a room," he said after a dance with Fred. Angel and Cordelia glanced at each other. Spike noticed Gunn and Fred dancing,  
  
"Excuse me, Oi! Get your hands off my girl," Spike screamed.  
  
"Well, that went great (!)" Cordelia said sitting down on a nearby chair. Angel knelt beside her, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Cordelia, we didn't get married to prove something to them, we got married cos we have a case to solve. The sooner we can solve this case, the better. I didn't become human for nothing, and you didn't get pregnant for the sake of it. We have a job to do, and we can't waste time thinking of what Buffy and the others think of us. Lets just let this wedding go off without a hitch, okay?" he asked gently. Angel was right, even though Cordelia didn't like to admit it. She nodded and got up, hugging Angel with all her might. Out of the corner of her eyes, she heard someone cough repeatedly and then someone else scream.  
  
"Oh my God! He's choking!" a woman cried as a crowd formed. Angel and Cordelia ran as fast as they could, but it was hard for Cordelia to run in her heels and her dress. The middle aged, fat guy was kneeling on the floor, clutching his throat. Wesley pushed past the crowd and attempted the Heimlich manoeuvre, but found it hard to pick up the man who was confined to the floor. The guests watched in horror as the man's lips went blue and his face drained of colour. The sound of sirens was heard from the distance as unsuccessful attempts to dislodge the object failed. Cordelia hid behind Angel's shoulder. She'd fought demons and vampires of all kinds, but she'd never been faced with an actual emergency. Angel found himself not being able to even think. The man collapsed in his wife's arms as she cradled his unconscious head.  
  
"He only ate a puff pastry," she cried as the paramedics rushed in. They cleared the area and piled him into the ambulance in a matter of minutes. There was a solemn mood as people began to chat quietly amongst themselves. Some even cried.  
  
"Talk about speaking to soon," Angel thought to himself as he stared at the buffet table, which remained untouched after the current event.  
  
~*~*~*~Later On*~*~*~  
  
The guests had long gone. Paula had supplied a team of maids to tidy up all the mess. The gang watched as Cordelia ran around the Hyperion, frantically making sure everything was tidy and neat. She went around with a damp cloth wiping down tables, trying to make them sparkle.  
  
"You don't have to do this, Cordy," Angel said as he crept up behind her. Cordelia jumped and breathed deeply.  
  
"I don't mind. There's too much mess for them," she explained, panicking about something.  
  
"They can handle it. Besides, you're not helping much, this is the third time you've cleaned this table," Angel pointed out. Cordelia looked at the table and groaned.  
  
"I can't do this, Angel. We were supposed to be looking after the guests and all I was worrying about was having a go at Xander," she sobbed. She'd had it hard.  
  
"It's not your fault," he said, "No-one could have known this would've happened," Wesley came out of his office.  
  
"I phoned up the hospital," he said, "The man died about an hour ago. They managed to get it out eventually, but there was nothing they could do"  
  
"See, it was an accident," Angel said. Wesley shook his head.  
  
"Not exactly. The man died of cyanide poisoning, not the puff pastry," Wesley explained.  
  
"Did the hospital tell you that?"  
  
"No, but I tried hacking into the hospital records, seems no-one done an autopsy. However, someone e-mailed me, informing us that there was high levels of cyanide in the puff pastry," Wesley handed them a printout of the e-mail.  
  
"Do you know who sent it?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No, but the sooner we find out, the sooner we can catch the killer," Cordelia and Angel knew it meant they had to work hard while on their 'honeymoon'.  
  
"Right. Cordelia and I better get to the club and get as much information as we can before we go on the cruise," Angel suggested as he slipped on his duster.  
  
"Gunn's going to work in the morning, he'll cover that area. Wesley and will investigate into the other murders," Fred said. The others nodded.  
  
"We have to work fast," Wesley said, "The man left $4 million to the club,"  
  
"Are we done?" Cordelia asked. Everyone seemed to agree, except Gunn.  
  
"Wait a sec, the guy died of cyanide poisoning, yet no-one picked it up in the hospital?" he asked. Wesley nodded.  
  
"They said there was no need for a autopsy when the cause was just choking,"  
  
"Suspicious, no?" Lorne asked as he joined in the conversation (he'd been sorting out his equipment)  
  
"Extremely,"  
  
"Who supplied the buffet?" Lorne asked, knowing what would come next.  
  
"Paula" 


	8. The Honeymoon

THANX U FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS I'VE BEEN GETTING, I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY, BUT HERE IS THE EIGHTH CHAPTER!  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter 8*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel and Cordelia pulled up to the club. It wasn't very late, only about seven o'clock. Cordelia wrapped her sweater around her bare shoulders while Angel got their bags out of the car. They promised they'd keep in touch with the others about any news they heard. Cordelia felt the cool breeze brush past her skin.  
  
"Cordelia, I thought I told you only to pack the basics," Angel grunted as he lifted two suitcases out of the car. Without his vamp strength, it was difficult to pick up extremely heavy bags, like Cordelia's. He'd only brought one and had difficulty filling it up with clothes.  
  
"Those *are* the basics," came the curt reply. Was this how married life was going to be? Sure, she was beautiful, witty, charming...sarcastic at times, but if she thought he was going to run around like a little puppy; forget it! He tired picking up and walking with the bags, but he found himself struggling.  
"Anyway, at least I have more variety than black, black and...black," she said counting off with her fingers.  
"Hey! There are different shades of black, Y'know," he snapped. Great (!) They'd been married less than half a day and already they were at each other's throats.  
  
"Sor-ree, Mr-I-Have-Nothing-Better-Than-To-Brood-All-Day," Cordelia snatched her suitcases away and wheeled them into the Foyer.  
  
"They have wheels? How come you never told me that?" He asked chasing after her. They placed their bags along with everybody else that were going on the cruise.  
  
"Did you remember to put a lock on your suitcase?" Angel asked Cordelia.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Keys to the locks?"  
  
"Don't worry, I put them down my bra," she whispered back.  
  
"Oh-Kay, sooo didn't need to hear that (!)" Angel told her as they advanced forward to meet Paula.  
  
"Hi!" she greeted with enthusiasm. Cordelia smiled and held Angel's hand, which Angel wasn't expecting.  
  
"How are you? I feel so *upsettened* by Mr Michael's death. I hope it didn't ruin your wedding," she said referring to the man who had choked. More like guilty, Cordelia said to herself.  
  
"No, it was an *accident*, I'm sure no one done it on *purpose*," Angel said. Way to go on the subtlety, Angel (!), Cordelia squeezed his hand tighter to tell him. He gave a slight shrug.  
  
"Anyway, lets put that all behind us and get loaded onto the boat. I can't wait, can you?"  
  
"Where's Miranda?" Cordelia asked as she saw two porters wheel away their luggage.  
  
"Oh, she's already on the boat. She's doing all the checks," Paula explained as they went on deck. Cordelia gasped, there was a *big* swimming pool, a massive restaurant and huge bedrooms. There was a buffet already out for them, but Angel and Cordelia made sure they stayed away from that.  
  
As the ship left, Cordelia and Angel unpacked; their bags were already in their rooms.  
"Get the keys," Angel told her, Cordelia fiddled around, while Angel kept his eyes diverted. She handed the keys over and they unpacked into the *huge* wardrobes. Angel finished first, only less than a quarter filled up.  
  
There is no use for a wardrobe this big, he thought, until he saw Cordelia's clothes fill up the rest.  
  
On the other hand...most people aren't Cordelia.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" she asked rubbing her hands. Angel stared at her. He'd been watching her while she finished arranging all eighteen pairs of shoes and thirty outfits, with four tops to go with each skirt, (he'd been so bored, he'd actually counted them).  
  
"Well, I would suggest we could go to the gym, but...it seems you've already done that," he said. Cordelia grinned.  
  
"Its almost eight, do you want to grab some dinner?" she suggested. Angel hadn't noticed it before, but he had been quite hungry. His stomach growled.  
  
"Okay, just as long as we keep away from the buffet (!)" Cordelia agreed as they left their room.  
  
It took them ten minutes to find the restaurant, but when they got there, they were greeted by the smell of chicken and curry. Cordelia and Angel's seats were reserved and they sat opposite Miranda and her guy.  
  
"Hi!" she greeted as Cordelia and Angel sat down. The guy next to Miranda smiled at them, Cordelia especially. Angel looked at him and narrowed his eyes when he saw the looks the guy was giving to Cordelia.  
  
"Guys, this is Patrick," Miranda introduced, "Patrick, this is Cordelia and her husband, Angel," Patrick stopped looking at Cordelia as much when he heard the `husband'. Angel gave him a smug look, as Patrick blushed and looked down.  
  
"I heard about what happened," Miranda said gasping. The waiter arrived with their menus, "It must have been a shock. Were you ok?" she asked. Cordelia and Angel nodded.  
  
"We're fine. I feel so sorry for his wife," Cordelia said. Miranda nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she decided not to come on the trip, so she can arrange everything," There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked. The group nodded and gave their orders. After Angel had given his, Cordelia kicked him under the table.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"Do you know how many calories you're going to put on? You've ordered enough food to feed the 5000!"  
  
"I didn't order *that* much. In case you haven't forgotten, I haven't eaten a proper meal for two hundred and fifty years," he whispered. Miranda and Patrick were busy with their orders so they didn't hear.  
  
"Fine, just remember we have a job to do," she said.  
  
"So, what line of business are you in?" Patrick asked a little later on.  
  
"We're in private investigations," Angel said. Patrick raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? I'm a cop myself," Patrick revealed. Angel became interested.  
  
"What department?"  
"Los Angeles. I deal with homicides,"  
"Do you know anyone by the name of Kate Lockley?" Angel wondered.  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia warned. Angel shrugged.  
  
"Actually, yeah. We worked together (A/N: Don't worry, I'm not bringing her into this), Are you that Angel guy?" he asked. Angel nodded.  
  
"Yeah, why does she mention me?"  
  
"Only when she's angry. I'd stay away from her, she's got a score to settle with you," Angel acknowledged his advice.  
  
"If he's that Angel, then you must be *that* bi...Cordelia," Patrick corrected. Cordelia grinned.  
  
"I trust Kate and I still haven't changed our opinions of each other,"  
"Well, you never were in her good books," Angel laughed at the thought of them.  
  
"Her head almost burst when she heard about the wedding. Miranda came to invite me, but I couldn't make the wedding. I made this cruise though. By the way, I got rid of the bugging equipment she gave me for your room," Patrick informed them. The group burst out laughing.  
  
"At least she didn't turn up like our *friends* did. His ex-girlfriend came in black,"  
  
"Her ex-boyfriend got all huffy at us," Angel laughed. Cordelia was pleased that he was enjoying himself; she'd never seen him laugh so much in her life.  
  
Soon the two couples had got to know each other well and found out they had much in common. By the time they had finished their dinner it was ten o'clock. Paula had disappeared a while before that, but they hadn't noticed.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Miranda asked. The group just shrugged.  
  
"We could go out on deck, but my mom might get a little mad. She doesn't want anybody having accidents, like falling overboard,"  
  
"I bet she doesn't," Cordelia said quietly, but just loud enough for Angel to pick up.  
  
"Well, we don't want to take this risk. Cordelia and I better head off to bed, we've had a *long* day," Angel and Cordelia got up and left with the other couple to the rooms. Surprisingly, they found themselves in the rooms next to each other. They said `goodnight' and promised to meet again for breakfast. Cordelia and Angel walked into their room and literally collapsed in exhaustion.  
  
"That *has* to be the longest day we've ever worked!" Cordelia sighed. Angel looked at her.  
  
"I forgot how exhausting it was being human," he got up and looked around, "Well, we'd better turn in," he said. Cordelia got up and looked the bed. It was a double bed. She didn't know how to put it lightly.  
  
"You know, Angel, I'm not going to do anything...we normally wouldn't do...just because we're married and...you're human. So anything you had in mind is *definitely* out of the question, okay?" she said. Angel looked at her.  
  
"It's okay, Cordelia, I was going to say the same thing, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do," Cordelia sighed half-relieved, half-disappointment, but she kept that away from Angel.  
  
"So, do you want the couch?" she asked. Angel looked around.  
  
"What couch?" he questioned.  
  
"Ah, they usually have one in these situations," Cordelia nervously explained after realising there was only a bed.  
  
"I...guess...we're going...to...have...to...sleep...in...the...same...bed," Angel said slowly.  
  
"Cos that's what married people do, right? And we're officially married,"  
"Right, but we're still not...going...to...do...anything...touchy-feely,"  
  
"Of course we aren't! So, what side of the bed do you want?" he asked,  
"I don't mind, as long as I get the right side of the bed," she said disappearing into the bathroom to change.  
  
"I guess I'll take the left side, then," Angel undressed to his boxers and his vest and got into bed. He put on his reading glasses (A/N: I don't know if he actually has any, but I'm making it up) and began to read the book he had brought with him. Five minutes later, Cordelia emerged in a tank top and shorts. She quickly clambered into the other side of the bed. Cordelia read the romance novel she'd brought with her and the two stayed quiet for about an hour, before they both got bored of their books.  
  
"How do you think the others are doing?" Cordelia asked. Angel put his book down.  
  
"We'll without the demons and vampires, they'll probably be watching a movie and chilling out,"  
"Do you think we should call them?" Cordelia asked. Angel shook his head.  
  
"Nah, they'll be okay,"  
  
~*~*~*~*Back At The Hyperion*~*~*~*~  
  
Fred turned the page and sighed. The newspaper had no news, no killings and no suicides. Only a cat up a tree and a scandalous affair at a high school. The Oracles were serious when they said there would be no demon or monsters. Wesley had been researching the previous killings and Gunn...well; Gunn had been working at the club all night. The club was an over 21 nightclub for rich, kids. A lot of them used the pool house, but none of them died; or so Gunn heard. Gunn had come back soaked in water. He said that some drunken girl had fallen into the water so he dived in to get her. He also added that they were going on a date next Tuesday. Fred contemplated on phoning Angel, just to see how they were doing, but she decided against it.  
  
She was sure Angel and Cordelia were having more fun than they were, after all, they wouldn't just be reading a book like she was...could they?  
  
~*~*~*~*The Boat*~*~*~*~  
  
Cordelia and Angel chatted before returning to their books. Just as Cordelia was getting to a good bit, a knock came from the door. She glanced at Angel, who didn't budge.  
  
"Oh don't worry, honey, I'll get it (!)" she sighed. She opened the door to see Paula standing outside.  
  
"Oh, hello,"  
  
"Hi, is everything okay?" Cordelia asked. Paula nodded.  
  
"Peachy. I was just coming to check up on you, Miranda told me you had dinner. Was it adequate?"  
"Yeah, it was fine,"  
  
"Of course, I'm sure you'll be used to fine foods; especially after your win," Paula stressed.  
  
"Of course. Is there anything else?" Cordelia asked, she was tired and really didn't want to see Paula or hear her screeching voice.  
  
"Well, there is one thing, I noticed," she lowered her voice so Angel couldn't hear.  
  
"What?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Erm...Cordelia, have you and Angel...had a fight?" she asked, gesturing to Angel reading and the book Cordelia had in her hand.  
  
"What? Oh no, we're just tired, that's all,"  
"Oh, that's too bad, you do know you have to consummate your marriage don't you?" she said. Cordelia looked at her blankly,  
  
"C-c-consummate...our marriage?" she spluttered, Paula nodded, "Oh, yeah! We know, we...'ve just had a *really* long day, and...I'm pregnant anyway, so, no problem! Is that all?" Paula nodded, "Okay then! Bye!" Cordelia shut the door in her face and made her way back to Angel.  
"Everything ok, Cordy?" he asked. She looked at him, and kissed him. Angel pushed her off, him, shocked to the core.  
  
"W-w-what was that?" he asked, gasping for breath. She looked at him,  
  
"Paula thought we had an argument because we weren't...y'know...doing stuff ...honeymoon-y,"  
  
"Why does that matter?" Angel asked. Cordelia sat next to him.  
  
"Because...aren't real couples meant to be all over each other? I mean, when you and Buffy were together-"  
Okay, first of all, can you please not mention Buffy, and second of all, we're pretending. This is strictly professional and it doesn't matter what Paula thinks. As long as we get the case solved, I'm happy, and at least we have help from Wesley and the others if our cover gets blown," Angel said. Cordelia nodded and kissed Angel on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"Its okay," Angel said as he went back to his book. Cordelia pulled his book down.  
  
"Angel?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Can you please not read that book? It's getting really annoying," Angel laughed and put it down.  
  
"What do you want to do, then? Sleep?"  
"No, just talk,"  
"About what?"  
"Anything. Do you remember JFK's assassination?" Angel nodded,  
  
"I was there,"  
"The first world war?"  
"I fought in it...for Britain though. That's how I managed to come here,"  
"Did you see the Titanic?"  
"I personally knew Rose, well, after she went all vamp," Cordelia gave out a little giggle and put her head on her pillow.  
  
"How about me, what do you think of me?" she yawned.  
  
"Well, I think you're bubbly, clever...a little sarcastic at times. You work hard, you're brave, tough..." he went on for a couple of minutes, before hearing soft breathing. He looked at her and brushed aside some of her chestnut hair from her face.  
  
"...And you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen," he stroked her cheek gently before turning off the light and going to sleep; glad she hadn't heard what he'd just said. Even though he'd survived several apocalypses, the hardest one would be facing Cordelia if she didn't feel the same. When his back was safely turned, Cordelia's eyes flew open. She looked at him through the dim light and smiled ever so slightly. She'd barely been asleep when she'd felt his warm hands brushing away her hair and stroking her cheek. She had heard what he had said, and wondered if he had meant it. She edged a little closer and put her hand to her stomach. Even if he never said it again, she'd remember that moment and she always had the baby. Angel's baby. Angel and Cordelia's baby.  
  
She closed her eyes again...maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. 


	9. A Friend And Bad News

~*~*~*~*Chapter 9*~*~*~*~  
  
When Cordelia opened her eyes the next morning, Angel's side of the bed was cold. She drowsily rubbed her eyes and got up. She pulled down her tank top and yawned.  
  
"Morning," Angel kissed her cheek before doing up his shirt. Cordelia's nose picked up the aftershave that Angel wore. A little surprised at the kiss Angel had given her, she watched him intently as he did up the last button on his shirt. Catching her eye, Angel looked at her bewildered.  
  
"You okay, Cordelia? You seem a little…out of it," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Cordelia nodded and snapped out of her trance.  
  
"I'm fine, I just need a shower," Cordelia got out of bed and gave him a reassuring smile. She locked the bathroom door behind her and began to brush her teeth. Cordelia looked at her reflection as she brushed. She looked a bit more tired than usual, but maybe that was because she kept waking up in the night. She ran the shower, undressed and got into it. The warm rain-like sprays hit her body gently. She remembered Angel wrapping his arms around her waist in the middle of the night.  
  
While she was in there, she wondered if Angel meant what he said last night, when she was half asleep. True, that she had heard the statement come from his mouth with sincerity, but what if he only said that because they were officially married? Was he joking, or just being polite? Or did he actually mean it? Was there more to this marriage and their friendship than she first thought? Would Angel want to get the marriage annulled after they solved the case? Cordelia knew that Angel and Buffy had been an item for a long time. She wondered if Angel would tell Buffy that it was only for a case and he really loved Buffy.  
  
Cordelia hoped he wouldn't, even though deep down in her heart, she knew they'd have to annul it. There was no point in forcing someone to commit if they didn't want to. So far, the marriage hadn't jeopardized their professional relationship or their friendship, but how long would that last?  
  
Her head was buzzing with questions when she heard Angel calling her. She shut off the faucet.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cordy, Fred's on the phone!" he called. Cordelia climbed out of the shower and wrapped a robe around her. Angel was waiting for her as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Are you okay? I called you five times,"  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't hear you," she apologised as she took the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Cordelia! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, you?"  
  
"We're all fine. No demon attacks as yet, but we did do some research,"  
  
"Great, what did you get?"  
  
"Nothing much, except all the people that died left a substantial amount of money to the club, and all their deaths were apparent 'accidents',"  
  
"No autopsies?"  
  
"No, but we did get more e-mails from that person. They told us that the hospital's don't do autopsies on choking, or road accidents, etc,"  
  
"Obviously. Whoever's doing this is definitely good at covering it up,"  
  
"We know, Gunn's trying to find out our mystery e-mail buddy and he's also trying to get info from the pool house but all he came out with was a date," Fred quipped.  
  
"Well, that's the only business he was intending to do there anyway (!)"  
  
"How is everything there?"  
  
"Fine, we met Miranda's boyfriend. He works with Kate,"  
  
"Kate? Oh, that annoying blonde cop. He goes for blondes a lot doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Did you and Angel…y'know?" Fred asked changing the subject and dropping her voice a little. Cordelia cast a glance at Angel, who was still gelling his hair.  
  
"Fred! This cruise is strictly for professional reasons!" Cordelia looked at Angel, who took interest in the conversation. He rolled his eyes and smiled, Cordelia smiled back before turning away and lowering her voice,  
  
"We kissed, but I'll tell you the rest when he's not here!" she whispered.  
  
"Okay," Fred said, her voice full of excitement, "I'll have to go, call you tomorrow,"  
  
"Yeah, have fun!"  
  
"You too, bye"  
  
"Bye," Cordelia put the phone back on the receiver as Angel came over to her.  
  
"You'd better get dressed, or we'll be late for breakfast," he said as he opened the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Cordelia asked. Angel closed the door and whispered,  
  
"I'm going to see if they've got any files on the people who died. I know that Paula has an office on the boat. I'll check it out," he said as he kissed her forehead and left, "I'll meet you back here in…fifteen?" Cordelia nodded as he left.  
  
Cordelia looked at the door for a minute after it had shut. She rubbed her forehead, before remembering the kiss he'd just given her. Cordelia was even more confused. Did he *really* like her? She sat down on the bed and switched on the radio. 'Quit Playing Games With My Heart' was playing; Cordelia looked at the radio and went to get changed.  
  
~*~*~*~*In Paula's Office*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel looked behind him and carefully shut the door when the coast was clear. He'd found the office easily, but without his vamp stealthy-ness, he had to be even more careful. He had about ten minutes before he had to head back to Cordelia. He'd been thinking of her all night, like he usually did, but this time she was lying next to him. She'd woken up several times in the night, which had worried Angel. He didn't want to touch her or anything just in case she got angry, but when he had heard small whimpers, he had wrapped his hand around her waist; just to comfort her. Sometimes Cordelia worried Angel, he wished she didn't have to have the visions, but they were a reason they were so close. They were the unlikeliest friends, well, according to Buffy and her lot. They couldn't accept the fact that Cordelia and him were closer now. A lot has changed over the course of three years.  
  
Angel scanned the office for any files or papers of interest. The office was fairly neat, which always annoyed Angel. It was easier to find things, but harder to put them back where they were. According to Cordelia, Angel was the messiest vampire with a soul she'd met.  
  
Angel went for the cabinet marked 'Members', that was a good place to start. He opened the cabinet gently, so he didn't make any noise. His black gloves rifled through the alphabetical files. Cordelia had always made a fuss with the files. They either have to be sorted alphabetically, chronically or sorted by type of demon. Cordelia had walked off in a strop when Angel had accidentally put a case file in the wrong compartment. Angel smiled to himself as he reached a marker. The marker read 'Dead Members'. Angel took out the file for 'Mr Michaels' and looked through it. Surely enough, it had a photocopy of the cheque given to them after the death, place, time and cause of death. This wasn't much evidence as even AI did the same. Angel placed the file back and looked around at the other cabinets. He checked his watch - just over 5 minutes left. He looked on the top shelves but there was nothing interesting there either. Angel was about to go back, when he decided to see if there was anything on the computer. Luckily, only the screen was switched off, usually they had to hack into the database. As the screen cleared, Angel saw a document named 'Payments'. Most of it was staff wages, catering and insurance, but the very last entry was 'cyanide'. Angel took a printout of the sheet and ran out of the office, making sure no one saw him. The one thing Angel forgot to do in his hurry to get out of the office was to shut off the monitor.  
  
Five minutes after Angel had gone, someone came in, took note of the switched on monitor and dialled a number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, its me. He's been in here,"  
  
"He has? Did he take anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he's onto us. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Nothing, just let me deal with it,"  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"The obvious - kill him,"  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"The last night, during the pool party,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"By the way,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hope you can swim," there was a click.  
  
~*~*~*Cordelia and Angel's room*~*~*~  
  
Angel burst in with his key card. Cordelia yelped and Angel jumped back. They both looked at each other for a moment and sighed.  
  
"You scared me," Cordelia said as she continued putting on her mascara. Angel shut the door and apologised.  
  
"Did you get anything?" she asked. Angel showed her the printout.  
  
"Well, at least we have our evidence. What do we do now?"  
  
"We'll tell Wes and the others. Maybe they can get more evidence. This could have been planted by anyone,"  
  
"Do it later, we have a cover to keep," Cordelia said as she and Angel left. Angel put the piece of paper in his pocket and made their way to the restaurant. Miranda and Patrick were already waiting for them when Angel and Cordelia came in. They looked as if they had had a lot of fun last night.  
  
"Morning," they cried as they greeted each other.  
  
"Morning, you two look as if you had fun last night," Cordelia said. Miranda and Patrick smiled at each other.  
  
"At least we did have fun. Mom told me that you two were busy reading. It's your wedding night!" Miranda exclaimed. Angel and Cordelia exchanged a nervous look.  
  
"We were really tired. We'll make up for it sooner or later," Angel said, squeezing Cordelia's hand. Cordelia flushed bright red. Miranda smiled broadly.  
  
"I also hear you're having a baby!" she said. Cordelia flushed even more as Angel grinned. He looks so happy about it Cordelia thought to herself as Angel talked about the baby.  
  
"How far along?" Patrick asked. Cordelia and Angel looked at each other.  
  
"Only a couple of months. We still have a long time left,"  
  
Breakfast went along fine. The conversations were based along the lines of business and fashion; in Miranda and Cordelia's case.  
  
"What kind of private investigating do you do? Murders?" Actually we're based in the field of demonic monsters, Y'know, your run-of-the-mill vampires. Its pretty boring at times Cordelia thought.  
  
"Isn't that right, honey?" Angel asked, nudging Cordelia.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry, my mind was on other things," she hastily explained.  
  
"I said we usually do missing persons and the usual I-think-my-other-half- is-having-an-affair, don't we?"  
  
"Yeah. Pretty boring," Cordelia cleared her throat, "Actually, we were interested to hear about the other murders around here," she said. Angel squeezed her hand, not in the affectionate way, but in the look-what-you've- got-us-into way. Miranda laughed.  
  
"What, you're investigating me?" she asked curtly. She sounded much like Cordelia would have back in Sunnydale. Cordelia shook her head, she knew Miranda and she thought it was best not to get on her bad side.  
  
"NO! No, we're on our honeymoon. It's just that we've heard about a couple of people who have died, we were just wondering if they were true," she insisted. Angel noticed Patrick go red a little and loosen his tie. Patrick diverted his eyes and take sudden interest in the cutlery. Angel wondered if he was hiding something. Patrick caught Angel's glaze and excused himself.  
  
"I-I'm just going to pop out for a bit of air. It's suddenly hot in here,"  
  
"Well, I told you not to wear that jacket. Just make sure you're careful and don't be too long!" Miranda sounded a little peeved at him, much different than she was before the deaths came up. Patrick literally ran out of the restaurant. Cordelia squeezed Angel's hand a little. Angel knew what to do and excuse himself.  
  
"I think I need some air too," he said as he kissed Cordelia's cheek and followed behind Patrick.  
  
Patrick looked over the edge of the boat. The water sloshed on top of each other from the propellers. He tried to get as much air as possible.  
  
"Don't do it!" a voice called jokingly from behind him. Patrick sighed and turned around, a forced smile on his face.  
  
"Angel! What are you doing here?" he asked friendlily. Angel stood next to him.  
  
"The same as you - getting some air. What made you leave so quickly? Its almost as if you know something about those deaths?" Angel said. Patrick sighed.  
  
"I don't know anything,"  
  
"Then you'd you leave? If you didn't know something, wouldn't you find out about it?" Angel asked. Patrick nodded.  
  
"Angel…if I tell you something, seeing as we're both on the right side of the law, will you promise not to tell Miranda or anybody?" Angel nodded.  
  
"Unlike you and Cordelia, I'm not actually here on vacation,"  
  
"Really (?)"  
  
"We heard about the deaths and I'm undercover to try and find out who's behind it. Kate and I have been working on this case for a few months. We were trying to get into the club but we didn't have any ideas until I met Miranda at a party,"  
  
"And you used her to get in?"  
  
"Yeah. I know it's cruel, but we need to get this case,"  
  
"I understand. Cordelia and I are also on undercover on this case. She won the Lotto then we heard about the deaths. It was really pure chance. We met Miranda when we got the money, she was in the same building block as we were,"  
  
"It wasn't chance. Miranda told me Paula sends her there to find potential members. Anybody with a wallet big enough," Patrick confessed. Angel looked at him.  
  
"Who'd you think is behind it?" Angel asked. Patrick nodded over at Paula who was busy talking to Cordelia and Miranda inside the restaurant.  
  
"Us too. Do you need any help? I'm sure we could work it out faster that way," Angel proposed. Patrick shrugged and looked a bit hesitant.  
  
"I thought you only did the missing persons gig, not homicides," Angel laughed.  
  
"Actually, we do the supernatural too, but enough about that. Look, we have three colleagues back home. They're investigating the deaths and relaying information back to us while we try and get it done here," Angel pulled out the piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to Patrick.  
  
"We found this in Paula's office. Mr Michael's was poisoned,"  
  
"How did you know that? I thought we were the only ones who knew,"  
  
"We have a source who told us about this. We found the evidence we need this morning, but we still need some more. Can you help us?" Angel asked. Patrick nodded shook Angel's hand.  
  
"Good, lets go and join the girls before they get angry. We'll meet at the bar later," Angel said as they entered the restaurant. Angel glanced at Cordelia, who looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Cordelia looked extremely uneasy when Angel sat next to her.  
  
"What's wrong, Cordelia?" he asked full of concern. He almost wished he hadn't left her.  
  
"I'll tell you back in the room. I need a lie down," she said as she drunk a glass of water in a shaking hand.  
  
"Are you okay?" Miranda asked. Cordelia nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I feel a bit queasy. Boats!" Cordelia got up and almost fell down again. Angel managed to catch her,  
  
"We'll see you later," Angel said as he led Cordelia back to their room. Patrick gave him a nod as they left.  
  
Cordelia almost collapsed on the bed when they got back to their room. Angel sat beside her.  
  
"Are you okay? You look really bad," Cordelia looked in the mirror. She was almost a deathly pale.  
  
"Do I look like that usually?" Angel asked as Cordelia tried to cover up the paleness with make up.  
  
"A little. God, I wanna die!" she moaned.  
  
"Why? Did I miss something?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah! Paul came over while you and Patrick were outside," Angel nodded, he'd remembered Cordelia talking to Paula.  
  
"Well, she told me that my parents had also come on the cruise,"  
  
"What? I thought you said they weren't members,"  
  
"They aren't. Paula invited them to have Mr and Mrs Michael's room," Cordelia rolled onto her stomach.  
  
"And they want to meet me and my new husband for lunch," she said, "We are sooo dead,"  
  
"Why is it so bad? I thought you wanted to meet your parents again,"  
  
"Yeah, I did. But now things have started working out. I have a fantabulous apartment-"  
  
"With a ghost,"  
  
"Yeah, a job I'm good at-"  
  
"Which gives you mind-blowingly-painful headaches,"  
  
"Yeah, I have three great friends-"  
  
"Yeah- wait a minute? Three? What happened to me?" Angel asked a little insulted that Cordelia hadn't mentioned him. Cordelia giggled.  
  
"I was coming to that. I have a wonderful, stunning, strong, vampire husband"  
  
"You forgot devilishly handsome" Angel raised his head up high. Cordelia hit his arm playfully. She smiled to herself. Angel always found a way to get her out of her baddest moods.  
  
"You do know why they are here, right?" she asked, her tone lowered.  
  
"The money?" he suggested. Cordelia nodded.  
  
"Why else would they want to see me?"  
  
"Maybe they feel bad about the way they let you go. People do change, look at you," Cordelia shook her head.  
  
"They never made the effort when I tried to invite them to the hotel to show them how well I was doing. That was six weeks ago. People don't change in six weeks, especially not my parents,"  
  
"What are they like?" Angel asked.  
  
"You remember Fred's parents?" Angel nodded, "Completely the opposite. My mom judges people on what they wear and how much is in their wallet. You have to really impress her,"  
  
"Do you think they'll like me?" Angel asked. Cordelia looked at him.  
  
"Of course, what's not to like? Just don't mention anything about the money until they mention it. Or the baby! Dad might get a little angry," Cordelia warned. Angel ran his fingers through her hair and stared at her. Cordelia picked at his shirt, before she felt his eyes on her. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Don't be so nervous. We're only meeting your parents, not going into battle," Cordelia raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"You really haven't met my parents before, have you?" 


	10. Couldn't think of a title

A/N: Sooo sorry for the delay, I had, like, a ton of coursework and homework to do and by the time I finished it all, I was so zonked out. However, when I *did* have the chance to do some writing (I sacrificed my lunch breaks at school), it was writing a script for some film competition and beginning some other Angel and Alias fics. I also was boring poor, old Jesse J with potential ideas and explaining *everything* that happened in Alias and Angel (even though she hardly watches it), so my apologies to her! (Sorry Jess!)  
  
Sorry this is a bit short and rushed, I just wanted to get it out.  
  
~*~*~*Chapter 10*~*~*~  
  
Gunn stared after the group of four girls who had just walked past him in their *unbelievably* small swimsuits. The sun glared down on him, he was getting paid $100 an hour to do nothing but get free drinks and watch fly girls swim. He loved this job. Gunn grinned broadly; this was a million times better than working at AI. For one there were a lot more girls and they were all wearing swimsuits.  
  
"Gunn?" a sultry voice called. Gunn looked down and peered over his sunglasses. A leggy blonde stood with a bottle of sun cream in her hands, "Can you help me with this?" she asked. Gunn smiled again and jumped off his lifeguard stool. She didn't have to tell him that twice. Just as Gunn and the girl were about to start, someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait. I'm already- Wes! Fred! What y'all doing here?" he asked startled when he came face to face with his two friends.  
  
"Working, like you're supposed to be doing," Fred said. She smiled at the other girl, and suddenly felt out of place.  
  
"Yeah, I hope you are finding time to do what you're supposed to be doing, and not just going after some airheads in two pieces of material," Fred said, a little jealous that Gunn's attentions were on the bimbo lying in front of him. The girl left, and Gunn stared longingly after her.  
  
"So, what *are* you doing here?" Gunn asked.  
  
"We were interviewing the family of the deceased. We think we've found a pattern," Wesley and Fred sat down on the lounger next to Gunn and opened his notebook.  
  
"For instance, we've just come back from interviewing Stanley Harding's daughter, she is member here. He father and mother died last year, leaving her $10 million and the club, about one million,"  
  
"How'd they die?"  
  
"They were in a crash. The brakes failed, but the police said they must have been faulty,"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Well, it could have been faulty brakes, but it *did* occur two weeks after he left the million to the club,"  
  
"The daughter?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Well, she joined the club a coupla days after she inherited the money. She said she hated country clubs usually, but Paula was so nice to her after the accident, she changed her mind," Fred explained.  
  
"GUNN!" a stern looking man called.  
  
"Yo, that's my boss. I'd better get back to work,"  
  
"Gunn, remember this is no use, unless we get evidence. You're the only one close enough to get it. We need you to take this seriously,"  
  
"Sure, I just haven't had the chance. I'm taking my lunch break in half an hour, so I'll try then. Any news on what's happening with the Happy Couple and the In-laws?" Gunn asked. Cordelia and Angel had complained about their impending meeting with Cordelia's parents.  
  
"Not yet. Cordelia said she'd call us as soon as it's all over,"  
  
"God help them!" Wesley mumbled as he remembered his encounter with Cordelia's parents last time he'd met them.  
  
"GUNN!" the guy called again.  
  
"Look, I'd better go. I'll try to get some information later. See ya," Gunn said as he ran back to his post.  
  
"Bye!" Wesley and Fred called before they turned back.  
  
~*~*~*On The Ship*~*~*~  
  
"Cordelia! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Angel called through the bathroom door. Cordelia came out of the bathroom in her robe.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked holding up two dresses.  
  
"You're not ready yet?" he cried. Cordelia shook her head.  
  
"Well, it took me ages to get my make-up right and then I couldn't decide whether to wear the black or the red dress,"  
  
"What's the difference?" Angel asked seeing no difference between the two.  
  
"Well, the black one's more modest, so my dad'll like it, but red looks better on me," Cordelia alternated the two against her body. Angel thought.  
  
"C'mon Angel! Just pick any one!" Angel pointed to the black  
  
"Well, if you were my daughter, I'd go with the black."  
  
"The black?" Cordelia looked at it and then at him, "Are you sure?" she asked, a little put off. Angel sighed.  
  
"Fine, the red one!"  
  
"Wow, you think just like me!" Cordelia said as she threw the black one on the bed and went into the bathroom to change. Angel shook his head and smiled as he picked up the black dress. As he was going to put it away, the doorbell rang. He opened it.  
  
"Hello?" he asked the couple at the door. They smiled broadly.  
  
"Hello," Angel smiled at them. The couple looked at each other, "Are you going to invite us in?" they asked. Angel looked at them.  
  
"Er…sure," he closed the door behind them. Who were these people?  
  
"I'm sure that isn't yours," The man said in an effort to break the ice. Angel looked down at the dress he was holding.  
  
"Oh no! This is my wife's; she's in the bathroom changing. We're going out in a minute," Angel said as he put the dress away.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To meet her parents," the man and the woman looked at each other, "Yeah, it's the first time I'm going to meet them," Angel said nervously.  
  
"Really?" The woman spoke. Angel nodded.  
  
"Yeah, according to Cordelia - that's my wife - they're a bit on the snobbish side,"  
  
"Oh? Doesn't she like them?"  
  
"Are you kidding? She *hates* them! They sort of threw her out when they lost money to the IRS," Angel told the couple. The middle-aged man looked a little uncomfortable, but the woman kept on listening intently.  
  
"Her mom is a real snob; judges everyone and everything. I'm not looking forward to meeting her." Angel laughed.  
  
"By the way, who are you?" he asked, remembering that he hadn't been introduced. Before they could answer, Cordelia emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"Angel, do I look-" she snapped her head up and looked at the couple in their room, "Mom! Dad!" she said. Angel stared at Cordelia.  
  
"*They* are your parents?" he asked. Cordelia nodded as he slowly turned his head to them and backed away slightly. For the first time, he blushed bright red, "Hi, how are you?" he asked extending his hand nervously. 


	11. Meeting The In-Laws

~*~*~*Chapter 11*~*~*~  
  
Cordelia, wondering what Angel had got himself into, took the first step and kissed her parents' cheeks.  
  
"Dad, nice to see you. Mom, you've lost weight," her parents returned the gesture.  
  
"This is Angel; my husband," Cordelia said. Angel, still a nice tomato color, shook Cordelia's mom's hand, who squeezed it tightly. Without his vampire strength, Angel winced a little at the extent of the squeeze. He looked at his hand and marks from Julia's manicured nails poked his skin.  
  
"Angel, this is my dad, Gary, and my mom, Julia,"  
  
"So, you still think I'm a snob?" Julia asked Angel wryly. Cordelia glared at Angel.  
  
"Angel!" she squeaked. This was not a good start. Angel tried to form words, or do *something* right, but he was stuck. Making weird and vague gestures with his hands, he finally made coherent sounds.  
  
"I-I need to…use the bathroom," Angel said as he quickly locked himself inside. Cordelia laughed nervously.  
  
"He's a little nervous," she said to her parents, she rubbed her neck "What *exactly* did he say?" she asked.  
  
~*~*~*At Lunch*~*~*~  
  
After a long, awkward silence, Cordelia and Angel sat opposite her parents. Julia was still giving evil eyes to Angel. Angel thought that Gary was quite nice, actually, even if he was quiet.  
  
"Cordelia, darling, did you have to wear those shoes with that outfit?" Julia asked, disgusted at her daughter's choice. Cordelia swallowed.  
  
"I guess-"  
  
"And when did you get that haircut? You always looked so pretty with your hair long," Julia took a sip from her glass of white wine. Cordelia regretted agreeing to the meeting.  
  
"I…uh,"  
  
"I like it like that," Angel interfered. Cordelia sighed, relieved, and a little flattered, while Julia stared angrily at him.  
  
Another silence passed.  
  
"So…uh…Angel, what do you do?" Gary asked  
  
"I'm a private investigator. Cordelia and I work with three other colleagues," Angel answered.  
  
"Oh, how did you meet?"  
  
"Well, we knew each other back in Sunnydale, but then we met each other in LA, about three years ago,"  
  
"How long have you been going out?" Julia asked. Angel and Cordelia looked at each other nervously.  
  
"It's a simple question. Three months? A year? Three years?" Julia urged.  
  
"We…haven't exactly been going out. We became really good friends, especially after Doyle died-"  
  
"Doyle?" Julia quizzed.  
  
"He was another colleague of ours. It used to be Angel, Doyle and me, but when he died, Angel and I stuck together. Then Wesley, we knew him from Sunnydale, came and then Gunn and we found Fred recently,"  
  
"So…you are friends?" Angel and Cordelia nodded, "Then why, exactly, are you married?"  
  
"Well, I guess friendship turned into love; and pretty soon, we decided that we wanted to be together, forever," Angel said, giving Cordelia's hand a squeeze. Cordelia wondered if that would happen for real, and not just pretend.  
  
"How is the business doing?"  
  
"Fine. It's hard work at times, but we enjoy it. At the end of the day, it puts food on the table,"  
  
"I'm hearing a lot about this baby of yours," Julia said. Cordelia almost choked on the glass of water she was drinking.  
  
"Baby? What did you hear about it?" she asked, coughing slightly.  
  
"Everything. I was shocked when I heard it, but I'm very happy for you both," Gary said kindly as he gently held Cordelia's free hand. Cordelia smiled back at him as she held Angel's hand.  
  
"You do know how expensive it is raising a baby?" Cordelia and Angel nodded at Julia's remark, "But then again, I guess you've got all that money in the bank. How much was it? 8 million?"  
  
"18," Cordelia said quietly.  
  
"Oh, very cushy. You could retire on that lot," she said.  
  
"We can't. We…need to do the job we do,"  
  
"I suppose you're okay, Angel. You've got her to live off," Julia spat.  
  
"MOM!" Cordelia cried. Angel took Cordelia's hands into his.  
  
"I love Cordelia, with all my heart. I loved her before the money, and before the baby. To me she's not just my wife, or the mother of my baby…but she's my best friend," Angel told Julia firmly. Julia averted her eyes from them and took another sip of wine.  
  
"Well, I suppose you aren't in it for the money," she said. Angel and Cordelia smiled at each other, and Cordelia even gave Angel a peck on the cheek. Julia sighed.  
  
"Anyway, the garden could use a makeover. I was thinking a Mediterranean theme-" Julia started.  
  
"Excuse me?" Cordelia asked, blinking several times, "W-whose garden?"  
  
"Ours, of course. Your father and me were wondering how we'd do it up," Julia said, assuming Cordelia knew what she was going on about, "With the money you would give us," she added when Cordelia shook her head.  
  
"Money? My money?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Well, of course, it'd only be fair," Julia stated, "I mean, you lived off us for years. It's only fair you give something back to us,"  
  
"You threw me out onto the streets when the IRS found you out!" Cordelia almost jumped out of her seat, but Angel held her down.  
  
"Cordelia, calm down!" he whispered. Cordelia ignored him.  
  
"We're still your parents!"  
  
"And I was still your daughter then! I asked you to come down, like, six weeks ago, and you didn't. I guess you wouldn't be here now if you didn't hear about the money!" Cordelia cried. Julia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, come on Cordelia! Do you actually think we would just leave the matter? Say 'Good for her, she's happy'?" she asked rhetorically. Cordelia looked at the floor.  
  
"I thought you were proud of me for having a business, a husband, a child. You were just in it for the money, even though I didn't everything I could to make you proud of me,"  
  
"We are proud-" Gary said.  
  
"Shut up, Gary!" Julia snapped at him, "I can't believe we wasted our time on a daughter that can't even give her own parents some gratitude"  
  
"I did! I may have been a bitch back in Sunnydale, but I always felt it in my heart. I thought you loved me,"  
  
"We do-"  
  
"Shut up, Gary!" Julia snapped again. Gary looked at Cordelia and then at his wife.  
  
"No, I will not shut up!" Gary snapped up, towering above a very surprised Julia and Cordelia, "For a week, all I've heard is you talking about the money - you even hired a decorator! You never once said anything about visiting Cordelia when she told us to come over. You wanted nothing to do with her? What kind of mother are you? I've had enough of this…bullying! No wonder Cordelia turned out like a bitch!"  
  
"Hey!" Cordelia defended, even though she knew it was true,  
  
"Sorry, Cordy. If there is one thing I hope, it's that she has a happier marriage than we've had, and that she doesn't treat her baby, like you treated her!" With that, Gary stalked off towards the bar. There was a small, stunned silence.  
  
"I-I-m going to..." Angel started, not sure he wanted to be at the table anymore.  
  
"Go stay with dad, Angel, I'll meet you in a sec," Cordelia said for him, and Angel left; quickly.  
  
"Well, then. I guess everything has been said," Julia said quietly, she turned to leave.  
  
"Stay, Mom," Cordelia said. Julia, for once doing what she was told, stayed in her seat.  
  
"I have no objections to giving you money, but things between us have been…well…they haven't been. I'm not sure if I want to be part of your family anymore. I love you and dad, but when things like this happen where you just assume you're getting money, when you haven't even seen me for three years, it makes me think. I want to be a family, but I don't see that happening if you, dad and me don't get along. I suggest you go and make up with dad and keep out of our way; at least until we sort something out," Cordelia said. She gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek, and left to join Angel, putting her mother firmly in her place.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for all delays and short chapters, but I'm really busy! 


	12. True Feelings

A/N: An unbelievable BIG thank you goes out to Jesse J, Psycgurl and Insane1 for their help on this chapter and for getting me, temporarily, out of my writer's block! So THANK YOU guys, this chapter is for you!  
  
P.S: This is actually an advert for their fics so:-  
  
· You can read Jesse J's fics at: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=114059  
  
· You can read Psycgurl's fics at: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=174139  
  
· You can read Insane1's fics at: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=155048  
  
· And you can read my other attempts at: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=118772  
  
~*~*Chapter 12*~*~  
  
Gunn strolled into the Hyperion a little angry. Fred bounded towards him.  
  
"You never guess- Charles?" she queried when she saw the look on his face. He slouched on the couch and pouted his bottom lip out. Fred delicately placed her hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok?" She asked. Gunn took one look at her and sighed.  
  
"I got fired this afternoon," he muttered, still a bit upset.  
  
"Fired? Why?" she asked. It wasn't looking good. If Gunn wasn't there, how could they get more information? Wesley came out from his office, looking over something. Upon seeing that Gunn had returned, Wesley smiled.  
  
"Ahh, Gunn. Good day at work?" he asked casually. Fred shot him a look and shook her head violently. Gunn growled a little.  
  
"No, I did *not* have a good day at work," he said.  
  
"Why? Have girls stopped giving you their numbers?" he joked. Wesley laughed, which prompted more gesturing from Fred, "What's wrong, Fred?" Wesley asked. Fred sighed and looked at Gunn.  
  
"Charles got fired this afternoon," she said quietly. Wesley stared at her and sat next to Gunn.  
  
"Oh no, why?" he asked. Gunn sighed.  
  
"My boss told me to put something away in Paula's office, so I took the opportunity to snoop around," Gunn explained.  
  
"And?" Wes prompted.  
  
"Well, one of the other workers saw me, and shopped me in. So I got fired,"  
  
"Poor Charles," Fred said.  
  
"Did you get any information?" Wesley questioned. Gunn nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I found a file. It was a collage of newspaper cuttings about the deaths and Lotto wins,"  
  
"Have you got it?"  
  
"Nah, they caught me before I could read it," Wesley and Fred groaned. Gunn reached into his bag.  
  
"But I did managed to copy it," he said pulling a set of papers out. Fred almost felt like kissing him, but hugged him really tightly instead.  
  
"Y'know…I…would…like…to…breathe" he strained as Fred eased off and apologized. Wesley looked at the papers.  
  
"This is outstanding evidence. Well done, Gunn,"  
  
"Well I hope it's worth losing my job over," Gunn muttered as he switched on the TV, "So, wanna watch the big game to celebrate?" Wesley shook his head.  
  
"I'll call Angel and Cordelia, maybe ask how the meeting went," he said disappearing into his office. Fred took a seat next to him.  
  
"What match? Boxing? Wrestling?" she asked. Gunn looked at her.  
  
"Women's Mud Wrestling Championship," he said. Fred scowled and left.  
  
~*~*~*~The Ship~*~*~*~  
  
"I *am* proud of Cordelia," Gary told Angel. Angel nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, she's a great girl,"  
  
"I *did* want to be around when she was growing up. Work was important to me and I wanted to make sure she had a good future. I thought money was everything, and that buying her the world would make up for my absence. Instead, I ended up losing everything, including her love," Gary said. Angel shook his head.  
  
"She may have been angry at you, but she never stopped loving you. She's always got a small smile on her face when she talks about you,"  
  
"Does she talk about us a lot?" Gary asked. Angel looked at the ground.  
  
"Not…a lot, she's still hurting from the way things ended," Angel told him truthfully. There was no point in misguiding him, "When Fred's parents visited recently, it opened up a lot of wounds and I guess she wanted to make things right…before it was too late," Gary had no idea Angel was referring to Cordelia's visions (this is pre-Connor and pre-demon Cordelia, but they know about the CAT scans).  
  
"I guess it is a little late. I know Julia will still be sour about the money for a long time and I know that I'm not going to be there for her," Gary sniffed, "When I heard that she was married, it broke my heart," Angel looked at him.  
  
"It…did?" Angel asked. Gary nodded quickly and then looked at Angel.  
  
"I was happy for her, but I-I wish I was there, y'know? To see her in her gown, to walk her down the isle and wish her luck, but I wasn't. I wasn't there when she needed me…all through her life,"  
  
"We did-" Angel stopped when Gary raised his hand for him to stop.  
  
"I know I'm a terrible father, I don't need you to make excuses." He paused, "Do you mind if I tell you something?" Angel shook his head and Gary looked Angel straight in the eyes, "I know this is a little late but…if you ever hurt my daughter, I'll kill you. If you even *think* of looking at another woman or leaving her, I'll kill you. If you hurt or mistreat my grandchild, I'll kill you and if you do anything to deceive her- "  
  
"- you'll kill me. I get the idea. I love Cordelia, and I wouldn't even dream of hurting her in any way. She's the love of my life, but more importantly; she's my best friend," Angel insisted. Gary seemed happy with Angel's promise and nodded.  
  
"Good, I'm glad. Now, what's the name?" he asked. Confused, Angel nodded.  
  
"Angel," he said. Gary chuckled.  
  
"No, not you, the baby," Gary said, taking a sip of his beer. Angel looked at him strangley before remembering.  
  
"Oh…yeah. I dunno, we haven't thought of one. We've only just found out," Angel said, quickly downing a big mouthful of his beer. It had just hit him. They were going to have a baby! Him and Cordelia, Cordelia and him. Angel, once the most ruthless vampire in Europe, was going to have a baby with an ex-cheerleader. A brunette one at that. Just then, Cordelia arrived from her talk with Julia.  
  
"Hey, is everything okay?" Angel asked Cordelia took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"I think so, just give it time. I told her to talk to you and to keep out of our way until you sort everything out between you. That's more important to me," she said to her dad. Gary kissed her cheek and even Angel did.  
  
"I'd better go…and talk to her," Gary said before saying goodbye to them, "Call me when you get home, have a great honeymoon," he said before departing. Cordelia smiled and then slipped one hand around Angel.  
  
"I hope they work things out. It'd be nice to spend time with them, well, not *too* much time," Cordelia frowned. Angel didn't say anything, but just stared.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked when she caught his stare. Angel's cell rang, getting his attention back.  
  
"Wha-? Oh, fine. I'll just…get…the…-yeah," he babbled as he answered the phone, almost dropping it.  
  
"Sure," Cordelia laughed to herself. Angel mouthed 'Wesley' to her and then hung up.  
  
"What's up?" she asked as Angel lead her out of the restaurant.  
  
"Wes has crucial information, I told him we'd call him back from our room and the speaker phone," Angel said as they made their way back to their room.  
  
~*~*~*Room*~*~*  
  
After their conversation with Wesley, Angel and Cordelia were just chilling out in their room. Cordelia sitting up on the bed, watching TV and Angel sitting next to her, just staring at her stomach. It had just the hint of a bump and his eyes were transfixed on it. At first it seems to swell up and then go back to its original size, it took Angel five minutes to realize that it was just Cordelia's breathing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cordelia asked. Angel was acting strangely after their meeting with her parents. Maybe it had scared him, her parents usually had that affect on people. Angel nodded slightly.  
  
"Uh-huh," he said. Cordelia sighed; maybe she should talk to him. She pulled herself up more and he looked at her with those brown eyes. (The following conversation is inspired by Insane1)  
  
"Thanks for doing all this for me Angel,"  
  
"Doing what?" he asked, attention drawing to her again.  
  
"Putting up with my parents and saying all those nice, sweet, caring things. Standing up for me like a true champion. God knows I should be able to do it myself, but I don't think I could have handled that without you..." Angel sighed and cut her off  
  
"Cordy, you know that I wasn't just *saying* them, right? I meant every word of it. First and foremost, you are my best friend. All these years I've never had a true friend who has shown me how…to live. You've given me so many opportunities to do stuff. I even have a *cell phone*," Cordelia giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you have changed. I even managed to get you out of those black shirts,"  
  
"Hey, I like my black shirts!" Angel retorted, which caused Cordelia to laugh even more.  
  
"You know, I never thought I'd marry a man who spent longer on my hair than I do,"  
  
"I don't spend *that* long…" Angel pouted.  
  
"Angel! Your hair is literally a *fire* hazard," Cordelia said seriously. Angel chuckled and pushed a strand of Cordelia's hair, behind her ear, catching the sight of his wedding ring. He looked at it and the smile on his face vanished.  
  
"You're doing it again," Cordelia said softly.  
  
"Doing what?" he asked.  
  
"Going into a daze. Like there is something wrong-"  
  
"Nothing is wrong," he quickly said.  
  
"Then why do you have that look on your face?" she asked concerned. Angel sighed and took her hands into his.  
  
"We need to talk about all of this, Cordelia. I mean, we're *married*. We're *having a baby*. A *baby*, Cordy! It's going to change our lives and…we haven't even discussed it," he said.  
  
"What is there to discuss? I'm going to have a baby, your baby, who will be the warrior's heir, blah, blah, blah! It's not like we'll be married long enough to bask in marital bliss," Cordelia trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, of course not…" Angel mumbled, "But it'll still be my kid! I want to be around for its childhood,"  
  
"Angel! It's not like I'm leaving the country or anything. I only live a few blocks away from the hotel and I usually spend half my time over there anyway. We have months to work this out. Let's not talk about it now," Cordelia said, remembering not to put too much stress in her.  
  
"But, I'm not ready to be a father. Ever since I became a vampire, thoughts of children never occurred to me,"  
  
"No one asked me if I wanted to be a mother either. I'm not looking forward to the hours of labor, although it has to be better than those visions, that's for sure(!)" Cordelia held Angel's hand.  
  
"I thought that I'd never have children, especially since my accident (See 'Lover's Walk' on Btvs) and even if I did, it'd be too dangerous. But this baby is sponsored by the Powers That Be, so I know it'll be safe, and that makes me want to have the baby even more," Angel squeezed her hand.  
  
"I understand. I…just want to make sure it doesn't change us, it doesn't ruin our friendship,"  
  
"Angel, *nothing* can ever ruin our friendship, well, unless you lose you soul and try to kill me…"  
  
"I get the idea!" Angel interrupted, laughing and hugging Cordelia.  
  
"So, are we cool?" she asked. Angel nodded and planted a kiss on Cordelia's lips. They smiled at each other, their faces inches away. Angel stared at her eyes, they twinkled and looked at him carefully. Angel moved a matter of centimeters before their lips touched again, only this time, it felt so right.  
  
(And well, you get the idea. We'll just leave them for a little bit and get back to the others who are unaware of what Cordelia and Angel are doing)  
  
~*~*~*Hyperion*~*~*~  
  
Wesley, Fred and Gunn pondered over the new evidence. Headlines like 'YOUNG COUPLE WIN $4 MILLION' or 'BUSINESS TYCOON LEAVES FORTUNE TO DAUGHTER' screamed at them. Angel and Cordelia had been notified and they confirmed most of the headlines referred to members of the club, alive and dead.  
  
"So, we now know what the connection is between the deaths," he said. Gunn nodded.  
  
"Money. Isn't it always?" he asked rhetorically. After this piece of evidence, they were also stuck on where to begin.  
  
"Boy, this is tedious. Where do we go from here?" (Please don't start singing any songs relating to that title from Btvs; I'm still trying to recover from it! It was a good episode, I just watched it a *bit too* much) Gunn asked. Wesley shrugged. "I'd give anything to be on that cruise right now, soaking in the rays, watching-"  
  
"-fly honeys!" Fred and Wesley finished off for him.  
  
"Yes, Gunn. I think we'd all like to be on a cruise. But remember, Cordelia and Angel are working too," Wesley said as he examined the articles again.  
  
"I've got it!" Fred exclaimed from the laptop. Gunn and Wesley rushed to her side.  
  
"I managed to find out who has been sending us all those e-mails about the death," she explained "His name is Mark Woods,"  
  
"That's the bar manager at the club. Why would he be sending us information?" Gunn said.  
  
"Maybe he knows what they're doing,"  
  
"But if he told us, the club would be shut down, and he'd lose his job. It makes no sense," Wesley thought for a moment.  
  
"Fred, see what you can dig up about him and while you're at it, dig up Paula's files too. Gunn and me will head up to the club and ask him. Maybe he'll be more forthcoming," he suggested. Fred gave him a nod and immediately starting hacking into the CIA files as Wesley and Gunn left the building. 


	13. Morning After

PAIRINGS: More C/A and hints of G/F and W/F  
  
A/N: I can't thank Insane1 enough because she finished off a scene for me and got me started on the second scene so I got knocked out of my lingering Writer's block. Also, big thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! ^_^  
  
P.S: Anyone who wanted to know why I didn't go into great detail about Cordelia and Angel at the end of their scene, well, my mom was on the computer next to me and…well, she doesn't sit too well with me writing love scenes, so I decided to leave it to your own imaginations!  
  
~*~*Chapter 13*~*~  
  
Angel stretched in his bed and rolled over to the other side. His eyes slowly opened and a blurred figure was next to him. At first he didn't know who it was, but the streaks of blonde and brown hair reminded him.  
  
"Cordelia" he muttered. For the last four or five days, they had been sharing a bed; nothing new. They had sometimes just dozed off after long nights, all five of them and Angel usually slept near Cordelia. But for some reason there was something strange and unfamiliar with their current situation. Angel watched her sleeping figure for a while, like he usually did. Cordelia could sleep through anything. He sighed; he may as well get up, Cordelia took years in the bathroom and he liked to have hot water. As he got up, he saw clothes strewn all over the place. He scowled and tried to remember the events of last night. Maybe they'd been burgled or something. Eager to investigate, Angel pulled the covers off and suddenly felt a breeze. He looked down in shock and quickly covered up. What exactly happened last night? He swallowed hard and turned to look at Cordelia. She wasn't wearing the clothes she wore last night as they were on the floor and he couldn't see the tank top straps on her shoulders. He swore to himself several times, before looking at Cordelia again. A small smile played on his lips. Maybe she would want to stay married after all…  
  
~*~*~*Twenty Minutes Later*~*~*~  
  
Cordelia's eyes fluttered open at the sound of whistling. Damn that Angel! He always whistled the same song every morning since they had been on that cruise. At least he could whistle better than he could sing, she thought to herself. She stretched at little and realized that she was lacking in the clothing department. She quickly put her hand to her stomach. 'Not pregnant with demon spawn,' she sighed in relief before adding 'I think,' and a frown. She never knew what the Powers That Be could be up to. She held the duvet up with one hand and pulled herself up, surveying the room. There were no clothes on the floor but last night's attire were neatly set on a chair. She didn't remember doing that; but she did remember…  
  
"Good morning, Cordy," Angel said as he emerged out of the bathroom. He had beaten her to it again. Cordelia looked at him. He seemed happy. She tried to push last night's thoughts out of her head, but they kept cropping up. She tried to imagine Angel with the clothes he wore last night, but suddenly the image of Cordelia ripping it up and discarding it popped in her head. Dammit! She decided to clarify. Maybe it had all been a dream. A nice dream…stop it! She scolded herself.  
  
"Erm…Angel?" she croaked. She cleared her throat before he turned his attention to her. He was busy applying more gel to his hair. Surprise, surprise (!).  
  
"Yeah?" he asked as he quickly finished and sat on the edge of the bed. She cautiously pulled the duvet up higher.  
  
"This is going to sound *really* weird, but…did we…" Spit it out, Cordelia! She told herself, "Did we do anything that…married couples do last night, or was I just imagining it again?" she blurted out. Angel looked at her strangely.  
  
"*Again*?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Cordelia realized what she had just confessed. Nice going Cordelia (!) She laughed nervously.  
  
"What I *meant* was…" she could tell by the grin on Angel's face that the damage had been done. She sighed, "Just tell me," she pleaded.  
  
"Well, we certainly didn't play bridge if that's what you mean. Let's just say, it's a good thing I'm human," Angel said. Cordelia groaned and kicked Angel off the bed. Angel promptly fell off and winced in pain.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"For lying to me. Now tell me what *really* happened last night!" she demanded.  
  
"I did!" Angel insisted. Cordelia shook her head.  
  
"No! You're playing a prank on me. You would never do that!" she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Uh…" He felt his face redden. And *there's* the drawbacks of being human. "I kinda…well… I *would*…if there was no risk, I mean…Soul wise." She shook her head, refusing to believe he was telling the truth. How awkward were things gonna get if it really was real?  
  
"No. You wouldn't. I *know* you wouldn't. You're a…a gentlemen…and you'd never…I mean-"  
  
Pulling himself back onto the bed, Angel sat in front of her and placed his lips over hers, cutting her rambling short. He pulled away, forcing her to look into his eyes.  
  
"Cordelia. I *would* and I *did*…and I love you. More than a friend…Last night proves that. And if you're thinking things are gonna get weird, you're completely right. They are. Even if we'd have never…done what we did…there's a *lot* of things that are going to complicate our lives; the baby for one. It's really going to change everything and-" He paused as Cordelia's eyes did that going distant thing that they always do when she's about to get a vision. He brought his arms around her protectively. "Cordy…Are you okay? I thought the visions-"  
  
She found herself leaping out of his arms and running into the tiny ensuite, forgetting about her lack of clothing, and throwing her head over the toilet bowl and emptying the remains of last night's dinner. Angel was by her side as fast as humanly possible, wrapping a blanket and his arms around her supportively. Once she was sure that the nausea had passed, she stood and walked over to the washbasin, clutching the blanket around her as if it were a lifeline. She turned the taps and washed her face and rinsed her mouth out. Glancing at Angel through the mirror she managed a smile.  
  
"Sorry," She said, half sheepishly. "I didn't think I got sea sickness."  
  
"Cordelia." Angel rationalised gently. "You don't."  
  
"Then what was-" He had already answered before she could finish her question.  
  
"Morning sickness." He stated simply. It took her a while to realize what he was saying.  
  
"Oh." She replied, letting the words seep in. "Oh…Crap."  
  
*~*~*~*Hyperion*~*~*~*  
  
Wesley sat looking at the computer screen in amazement. Fred was a genius. She could work wonders with mathematical formulae, design complex and ingenious weaponry, ramble on pleasantly about anything, make you feel safe and secure, had a mean golf swing and parents that you'd kill for *and* had the ability to hack into top-secret files! This girl was perhaps the most perfect thing he'd ever seen. He also knew that Gunn felt much the same way towards her and it killed him to admit that Fred only saw him as a brother, rather than how she saw Gunn. Wesley shook the thoughts of Gunn and Fred together out of his head and focused on their work. Unable to find Mark Woods at the club, Gunn and Wesley had returned to the Hyperion, where Fred had called them over almost immediately. Now they were huddled around Fred's desk, listening to her talk.  
  
"…So anyways, Mark has a history of crimes behind him,"  
  
"Paula?"  
  
"From what I have read, the only crime she's ever committed is a speeding ticket," Fred said. Gunn screwed up his nose.  
  
"That's it?" he asked, walking away to find something more interesting to do. Wesley slowly moving away.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Fred almost screamed. The other two came rushing back to her.  
  
"What?" they asked, scanning the screen for anything they had missed.  
  
"I made a mistake…Paula has *three* speeding tickets," Fred corrected pointing to the screen.  
  
"That makes a difference (!)" Gunn said smiling down at Fred. Fred giggled and Wesley felt his blood boil.  
  
"Maybe it isn't her." Fred said, as she chewed her lip thoughtfully.  
  
"The evidence is all there. She provided the food, she had more to gain, and Angel got the information about the cyanide-"  
  
"She could have been framed…" Gunn suggested, Fred agreed. Jealous that Fred had sided with Gunn and Gunn had interrupted him, Wesley retorted.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! Everything points to her,"  
  
"Does it?" Fred said. Wesley shrugged.  
  
"Look," he sighed, "we'll, just assume it is Paula, until we…can prove otherwise. We need to find Mark Woods before we do anything else," Wesley advised. Fred and Gunn nodded.  
  
"Good. Charles and I will go to Mark Woods' house, it's only a short distance from the club, he may be there," Fred said, getting up.  
  
"Y-you and…Gunn?" Wesley said. Fred nodded.  
  
"You don't mind do you? I know you and Charles usually go, but I've been cooped up inside all day and I'm sick of staring at that computer," Fred smiled sweetly as she clung onto Gunn's arm. Gunn smiled. Wesley stared at them  
  
"Of course not. I'll call Angel. Tell them what we've…found," Wesley felt his mouth go dry, "You two go ahead," by the time he had finished his sentence, they were already halfway across the room.  
  
"Well, if you're sure," Fred said as she allowed Gunn to drape her jacket over her shoulders. She smiled broadly at Gunn, and thanked him. Wesley picked up the phone, pretending to dial, but secretly hoping they would leave. They left quite quickly and Wesley sighed, hanging up the phone. He couldn't bear to see Gunn and Fred together. Wesley cleared his throat and picked up the phone again, punching in Angel's number. Someone answered within two rings.  
  
"Hello?" the voice sounded a bit agitated.  
  
"Hello, Angel? It's me,"  
  
"Oh, hi Wes. What's up?" the voice calmed down a little.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing," Wesley said, "Is everything okay there?" There was a pause and some mumbling. He heard a female voice. Cordelia. And then his own name, then more mumbling and a slam of a door.  
  
"Hello?" Angel repeated.  
  
"I'm still here," Wesley assured, "What was that slam?"  
  
"Uh…Cordy, she just went into the bathroom,"  
  
"Oh, of course. How is she?" Wesley asked. There was a pause and a small sigh. Angel lowered his voice.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, last night, we talked…about the baby and the marriage, and then-" Another pause.  
  
"And?" Wesley prompted. Angel sighed again, and something hit Wesley. "Angel, did…you and Cordelia…"  
  
"Yeah," The voice sighed.  
  
"Oh dear," Wesley said as his eyes widened. "Is she okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm…not sure. When I told her what happened, she wouldn't believe me. I kissed her and told her I loved her," Angel sounded worried,  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Nothing, she felt sick. I told her, Wesley," Wesley remembered what Angel had told him once before. He had realized how much Cordelia meant to him, and how much he wanted to be with her. How much Angel wanted to be married to her.  
  
"How did she take it?" A sigh confirmed his thoughts.  
  
"I don't know what to do, Wesley! I…get the feeling she's afraid," Angel raised his voice slightly, without noticing  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"I don't think it's hit her yet. I don't think she realizes we're going to have a baby *together*,"  
  
"It's not like she had a choice,"  
  
"I shouldn't have been so *stupid*. I should have got out of this marriage thing. She's spent all that money on the wedding, spent all that time…and in the end, we're not going to stay married anyway," Wesley practically heard Angel pacing up and down the room.  
  
"Angel, you know how much she enjoyed planning the wedding. Give her time. She's…adjusting, and I don't think you can blame her for being confused. It's been a long week or so,"  
  
"I suppose. I don't think what happened with her parents helped. This is killing me," Angel rubbed his eyes, "Any information?" He asked. Wesley was so wrapped up in his thoughts of Angel and Cordelia that the question threw him.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked, "Oh, we're not sure. We're checking out this Mark Woods guy. Remember I told you about him?"  
  
"Yeah, where are Gunn and Fred?"  
  
"They've gone to investigate Mark Woods more," there was a brief silence.  
  
"Fred and Gunn…hmm," Angel thoughtfully.  
  
"What? Why did you…?" Wesley asked.  
  
"It's just that…I never thought they'd go investigate *together*. They make a nice couple, don't you think?" Wesley thanked his lucky stars Angel wasn't there to see his eyes go crystal green.  
  
"The last thing we want is people pairing off. It complicates things," Wesley said harshly, and then hoping that Angel hadn't taken it personally. But it seemed as if Angel hadn't heard since he could hear more mumbling.  
  
"Wes?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We've got to go. Cordy says she's hungry," Angel informed him. Wesley said he understood and hung up after a short goodbye. He placed the phone on the receiver and waited patiently for Gunn and Fred to return.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	14. A Broken Heart - Cordy POV

A/N: A thank you present for getting me 100 reviews. Thank you!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*A Quick Cordelia POV*~*~*~  
  
The cold lock on the bathroom door tingles my skin as I close it. I start the shower, making sure it's set on power shower. I discard the blanket Angel wrapped around me when I was feeling sick, I can still remember his warm hands as they brushed past my body. I climb in and turn it on, with the warm water hitting my body, almost knocking me over. I still have the lingering taste of vomit in my mouth. When Angel said it was morning sickness, I couldn't help thinking of the baby. I touch my abdomen gently, trying to believe the almost impossible; the baby that I thought I couldn't never have; especially after *that* accident. I can hear Angel's voice on the phone, 'I…get the feeling she's afraid' he says, I can hear his footsteps pacing up and down the room. It's not that I'm afraid, or scared, or I don't want this. I want to believe everything. I *want* the baby, I *want* to stay married…I *want* Angel. It's…hard to explain. In my experience of life, the happiness I seem to have is short lived. All the time.  
  
Xander - I loved that lug, even if I never showed it, or said it. I gave him my heart and he broke it in the worst way ever. I mean, who would want to make out with *Willow* over me? Okay, that sounded shallow. I can't help it, whenever I think of seeing them two together; it hurts. And on top of it - she's gay! Now he has Anya and they seem happy - more than we were.  
  
I used to have it all; money, family and a future but that all ended quicker than it had begun. I'm not saying I don't have a future, I do, but the future I had planned didn't include visions that were like eating a hundred jalapeno peppers or fighting the creatures of the night.  
  
I always seem to get my hopes up and then it all ends in tears. Mostly mine. If I got too close to Angel or got too attached to the baby - something will ruin it. I'm not trying to sound pessimistic, but if you've led the life I have, maybe you'll understand. I know the PTB are protecting the baby, but what if thy take it away once I get the visions back. I can't let them hurt me like that. Angel seems to think I'm pushing him away, but I want him more than ever. I'm worried that if we do get close, and things don't work out, it'll ruin the friendship that my life depends on.  
  
Angel said he loved me, wanted me, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. It's ridiculous really. Angel is the one person that I can trust, but I don't trust my heart with him. I want him too, but it all seems…to good to be true. I mean, in Sunnydale, him and *her* were the tortured souls who needed each other. The damned relationship that no one approved of. He still loves her…he must do. Maybe he *thinks* he loves me and wants to be with me because of the baby. When he shanshus, I'm almost certain that he'll go back to cry baby Buffy and they'll ride off into the sunset. Of course they will. They are each other's true loves.  
  
After all, all love stories end that way…except mine. I don't think there is anybody in this world for me. Even Dennis had someone. Yeah, there's no point in getting close - I'll just end up with a broken heart.  
  
  
  
I just wish it wasn't Angel who had to break my heart.  
  
~*~*~*~* 


	15. Closer

A/N: Okay, so BIG delay but it was worth it because in the meantime I've been working on both chapters of this and Mind/Body Co-ordination. Also, I've been going through a couple of chapters for Insane1's fics so check them out at http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=155048  
  
And, if you're not too busy with that, check out Insane1 and my fic 'Drawn to You' at http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=212091  
  
A/N: If you haven't read the author's note in the reviews, this is the deal. In this chapter (and maybe the next one), it's mainly going to be focused on the gang in LA (a little bit of C/A in here). Then I will fast- forward it to the last night on the honeymoon to really get the story going cos I want to finish this pretty quickly. I think there's about seven or eight chapters left, maybe more, maybe less; I don't know.  
  
Anyways, on with the show!!!!  
  
~*~*~*Chapter 15*~*~*~  
  
Fred knocked on the wooden door of Mark Woods' house  
  
"Hello? Mr Woods? It's Angel Investigations. Can we come in?" she asked as sweetly and politely as possible. Gunn sighed.  
  
"Fred, that's the ninth time you've knocked on the door, I'm guessing he's not home," Gunn interrupted. Fred shook her head, her brown hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Maybe he's asleep," she suggested looking through the window into his living room.  
  
"We've knocked, rung the bell, gone around the house five times and he hasn't answered the door. I *think* he's not home,"  
  
"Well, if he's not at the club or at his house, where is he?"  
  
"Shopping? Visiting his folks?" Gunn said. Fred rolled her eyes and then sighed, convinced he wasn't in.  
  
"Fine, we'll do it your way. But if he's sleeping, I'm blaming you," she said stepping aside for Gunn to do whatever he needed to, "I don't like this breaking and entering business," she sighed making sure no one was watching. Gunn looked at the window.  
  
"This one looks shut. I think I saw one around the back," They made their way to the back and, as Gunn predicted, one of the windows was open.  
  
"Look," he grunted as he climbed up the drainpipe, "The window is open so technically we're not breaking anything," he got into the house and looked back out of the window, "We're just entering,"  
  
"Well that makes it all heroic!" Fred said sardonically as she waited for Gunn to open the back door.  
  
When they got in, Gunn gently shut the door. Fred looked around, Mark had taste. Gunn immediately started touching things.  
  
"Gunn!" Fred hissed as she tossed Gunn some black gloves, "We don't want to be caught," she said, putting on her own pair and then fiddling around with the mail.  
  
"His mail has been opened. He must have come home and then gone out,"  
  
"Wow, plasma screen!" Gunn literally squealed as he inspected the TV and switched it on, sitting on the leather couch opposite.  
  
"What are you doing?" Fred asked when Gunn put his feet up on the pine coffee table.  
  
"There's a game on. Hey, be a doll and see if there's coke in the fridge," Fred raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. Gunn caught her stare and in all innocence asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"Charles, may I remind you that we're on a case here, we're not supposed to be making ourselves at home. And I do not appreciate being treated…like a *maid*," Fred said, sticking her chin up in the air haughtily. Gunn immediately removed his feet from the table and sheepishly apologized.  
  
"Sorry, I guess you're right," Fred smiled accepting his apology, "But do you mind if I just check the score? I have money on this game and the Lakers just have to…I'll get to work," he said when he realized he was getting nowhere, "Man, you're worse than Cordelia," he muttered as he went past Fred and into the kitchen. When Gunn was out of sight, Fred quickly switched the TV back on and checked the score.  
  
"Yes!" she whispered, "Those Bulls are going down!"  
  
~*~*~*~*Hyperion*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's up, Wes?" Lorne asked as he entered the Hyperion. Wesley popped up from behind the counter.  
  
"Lorne, how nice of you to come! Sit down! Would you like something to drink? Some tea?" he offered with a *lot* of enthusiasm. The green skinned demon looked at Wesley strangely before clearing his throat.  
  
"Er…no. Why did you want to see me?" Lorne asked. Wesley looked around the hotel urgently.  
  
"Er…I-I…um…wanted to…um…talk to you…talk to you about…"  
  
"About?" Lorne prompted, hoping Wesley would hurry up. Instead, the Englishman stuttered and stalled, "For Pete's sake, Wesley! I have clients to see so hurry it up," Wesley sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay. I just called for some company. Everyone's gone," Wesley sat down, feeling sorry for himself.  
  
"You like her," Lorne said, sitting opposite his sulking friend. Wesley pretended to be oblivious to Lorne's statement.  
  
"I have no idea who you are talking about," Lorne sighed.  
  
"Wesley, honey, I went through this with Angelcakes. If you're in love, go for it,"  
  
"But…"  
  
"I know Gunn likes her too, but you never know, maybe she prefers you. You can't keep putting yourself down. 'I'm not good enough', 'I'm not brave enough,'" Lorne said, mimicking Wesley in a terrible British accent, "You can't keep bottling up your feeling for her," Lorne advised. Wesley nodded, still not believing that Fred might choose him over Gunn.  
  
"Now," Lorne said, getting up and smoothing his leather pants. "Where can a good looking demon like me go and powder his horns?" He asked, following the direction Wesley's finger was pointing in. "Have you heard from Cordelia and Angel yet?" Lorne asked. Wesley nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they…" Wesley cleared his throat as he hid a smirk, "They *really* got to know each other last night," he hinted, causing both the men to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*Mark Woods' House*~*~*~  
  
It had been twenty minutes and Fred and Gunn still hadn't found anything remotely incriminating. Gunn was rummaging through Mark's underwear draw, making sure he had his gloves on, while Fred was looking through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Fred pulled out a few bottles and read the labels on them. Just as she was putting them back, something caught her eye.  
  
"Er…Gunn?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Gunn replied.  
  
"I think Mark is the one who put cyanide in the puff pastry,"  
  
"Why'd you think that?"  
  
"Because he has a bottle of cyanide in his bathroom. I think that classifies as suspicious," Fred now had Gunn's total attention and the two looked at the bottle curiously.  
  
"We still don't know for sure. Can cyanide be used for anything else? Like medicine?"  
  
"Gunn, it's a poison! The only other use of cyanide is in metallurgy," Fred said casually; leaving Gunn baffled. Fred sighed when she looked at the look on Gunn's face and explained slowly "Some cyanide compounds are used for recovering gold and silver from ores, but I don't see an ore here so that only leaves the one explanation," Because the two were so wrapped up in their thoughts, they didn't hear the door downstairs open or the footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here?" a stern, gruff voice demanded. Gunn and Fred spun around, well, after they had jumped out of their skins, of course. Fred dropped the bottle and the man, who they assumed to be Mark Woods, followed it with his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked before he spied Gunn, "Gunn! What are you doing?" Gunn stuttered for words, and looked eagerly to Fred, who was too shocked and scared to do anything.  
  
"Erm…Mark, we…uh, we're with Angel Investigations," Gunn said  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless," Fred held out a business card with a shaking hand, which Mark took away and looked at.  
  
"Paranormal investigators? What does that have to do with me?" He asked innocently. Fred and Gunn looked at each other.  
  
"If it's okay, we'd like to ask you a few questions. We apologise for intruding. You see, we knocked several times but there was no answer. We were afraid something had happened and managed to get in through an open window," Fred explained. Gunn looked at her and hastily agreed. Well, it was a half-truth. Mark seemed to buy it and nodded.  
  
"Come downstairs," he said as he led the two out of the room, the bottle lying forgotten on the floor beside Fred's foot.  
  
*  
  
"We recently found out about murders that have been happening at the Collins Country Club (I think that's what I called it. I can't remember ^_^). During our investigation, we received a series of email from an unknown source, informing us of the murders," Fred pulled out a few sheets of paper from her bag and showed them to Mark, "We have reason to believe that you are the one sending them," she finished off. Mark looked through the emails.  
  
"What makes you think it's me?"  
  
Gunn looked at Fred, deciding that she was the brains of this little operation and he was the brawn. Therefore and forthwith, she could answer the questions.  
  
The petite brunette smiled confidently. "Well…We traced the email through the ISP and got past the Firewall (okay…okay…so I know nothing about computers and computer hacking. Sue me. ^_^) and it seems as though they came from your computer." She bluffed.  
  
Luckily for AI, Mark's eyes became wide. "What do you wanna know?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
*~*~*~*~*The Cruise*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Cordy…" Angel's voice floated through the bathroom door. He knocked on it lightly again. "Cordelia…Please…We have to talk." He couldn't believe she had him wrapped around her little finger like this. He'd resorted to pleading for God's sake! What had made her run back in anyway? One minute she was all happy and ready for breakfast the next, WHAM! Her eyes had become all teary and she'd retreated back into the ensuite. Then it hit him…he'd mentioned last night.  
  
From inside the bathroom, Cordy shook her head, not even realising that it was pointless seeing as he couldn't see her. "Angel…go away, okay? I don't feel like talking right now."  
  
Angel's mind drifted back to the previous night and he silently added 'I don't really feel like *talking* right now either.' Slightly ashamed of his thoughts, he tapped on the door again. "Cordy…I *need* to talk to you. We did some things…I said…and you…" He stopped his rambling and sighed in exasperation. "Cordelia, This would all be a lot easier if you just came out here. You're gonna have to sooner or later."  
  
'You wanna make a bet?' She wanted to throw back at him, but knew it was useless. This was all so hard. How on earth was she supposed to smile and pretend like it was all okay? He'd told her that he loved her and she'd almost believed him.  
  
Almost.  
  
If she didn't know men and her luck so well, she *would* have believed him. But instead she'd convinced herself that she didn't love him and he was only saying it for the baby's sake and to make their actions last night seem less…stupid.  
  
How the hell had she let herself do that anyway? This was Angel. Her boss. Her best friend. Her family. Not her lover. Never her lover. Last night had been…wrong. Yet, somewhere deep down inside she yearned for more. And she felt so ashamed. She didn't want to admit that she loved him too. It was easier to just pretend he was the bad guy. There was far less confusion and emotional anguish that way.  
  
"Cordelia?" There he was again. Why couldn't he just leave it? Why did he have to make it worse? "Cordelia…are you okay?"  
  
She sighed and opened the door, the tears in her eyes welling up and spilling down her cheeks. 'Damn hormones!' She cursed herself. "No, Angel…I'm not." He didn't say anything, just pulled her into his arms and let her sob.  
  
She decided that this was it. It was now or never. Damn it! This was *Angel* for crying out loud! Her best friend. Her family. Her husband. The father of her child. If she couldn't work it all out with him, what would become of her life?  
  
Pulling herself from his chest, Cordelia looked into his big brown eyes and took a deep breath. "We had sex, Angel." There she'd said it…the second hardest part was now over. He nodded and she continued. "A-and I can't say I'm ashamed…o-or that I regret it…because I'm not a-and I don't. But its *you*, Angel. I don't want to lose you." Okay…she was getting to her point. The hardest part of all was nearly over. "I heard you before…talking to Wes…And you said you loved me. I know you said it earlier…but it actually started to sink in…And you said you think I'm scared…At first I wasn't. But that was before I really realized…that I love you as well…and I didn't want to let you know that…because the last person I'd ever want to break my heart is you. And don't tell me that you won't…It's inevitable, Angel. You'll work out that you don't really love me. That it's just your conscience trying to make you feel better. You'll shanshu and go to be with Buffy…and I'll be left without you. Me and our baby will." Cordelia said before she lapsed into another fit of sobs.  
  
He couldn't believe what she was saying. Him go back to Buffy? She had seriously lost her marbles. "Cordy…I want you to listen to me…Buffy and I? We're totally over. That was a section of my overly long life that I'm *never* going to repeat. Buffy and I have moved on…I thought you of all people would have known that," Angel said, holding her tighter. Cordelia sniffed and looked up at him, brushing her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I know, but…there's this part of me that…I dunno," Angel searched Cordelia's eyes for the answer, "Well, look at that time when you were human for a day, I mean, we all thought it was over and then…chocolate ice cream happened," Cordelia said. Angel looked away, trying to push back the thoughts of *that* day.  
  
"Cordy, that was two years ago. Things have changed then. We're not the same people we were then. Look at you, look at *us*" he urgently pleaded  
  
"But Angel...what if *us* doesn't work? You and Buffy were soulmates...and that didn't work-"  
  
"Of course it didn't! I'm a vampire, she's a vampire slayer! Things…get complicated. It's like you and Xander. A socialite and a social delinquent," Cordelia gave out a small chuckle and looked back to Angel.  
  
"Yeah...well..." She struggled for a strong response "...Newsflash! You're still a vampire...and how is *that* even relevant?" she snapped back. 'Damn these hormones' she thought, "Me and Xander, I mean. That was…infatuation,"  
  
"You can't deny you loved him," Angel said. This was not going the way he expected, "If you hadn't felt anything for him, then it would have had the impact it did on you. It changed your life Cordelia, just like Buffy changed mine,"  
  
"That's not the point!" She yelled.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah?...Then what is?"  
  
  
  
"The point is…I need to be sure that the next time Buffy comes round, you won't go off with her. I need to be sure that your feelings for me are 100%. I don't want to be hurt again, you know my track record,"  
  
  
  
"And you know mine," Angel stared at her in the eyes. Cordelia looked away  
  
  
  
"That's what scares me Angel. Your track record" As soon as Cordelia had said that, Angel's grip on her loosened, and he found her move away slowly. Angel was stuck for words and could only watch as Cordelia crept back into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
The lock on the door moved slowly, the metal grated and made an unwelcoming sound, before the final click was heard. The boundary had been put up and Cordelia waited for him to come and rip it down like her champion would…but she had to live with the fact that it may never happen…  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
  
  
A massive thanks goes to Insane1 who helped me with the C/A ness in this! Luv Ya Lots Insane1! 


	16. Decision

Okay, okay, so I lied. I will resolve this Cordelia/Angel problem in this chapter to put your minds at rest. And I came up with a good excuse for Angel and Cordelia to be together so YAY! ^_^  
  
Oh, yeah, I have to apologise for the last part of Chapter 15. I kinda, sorta went all melodramatic-y and wrote the last part in. The thing is that the end dialogue was made up while me and Insane1 were talking over the net and that was the result. And then she left so I had to make up the last paragraph after Cordelia said the last line and…well, I didn't know what was going through my head at that point! But I have to say that I wouldn't have made it this far without my reviewers out there and Insane1 who helps me SOOOO much! (So read her fics! ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*Chapter 16~*~*~*  
  
Cordelia felt as if she had been sawn into two. One part of her wanted Angel to come bounding through the door and exclaim his love for her; but the other part wanted Angel to stay where he was just so she wouldn't have to face him. She couldn't believe that she had let it slip. Just as Cordelia was about to give up all hope, the came a loud banging on the door. Cordelia's heart skipped beats and half of her jumped for joy, while the other wanted to withdraw herself.  
  
"What did you mean?" angel asked through the door before knocking again, "Cordy, let me in, I wanna know what you meant!" he shouted, before sighing and lowering his voice. "Please, just tell me what you meant,"  
  
"You…you and Buffy. You and Darla…You and every woman in Ireland…a-and Europe…or wherever the hell you spent most of your life!" She cried. "That's what scares me! You leave! You always leave!" He heard her break into sobs and it broke his heart.  
  
"What?" He was yet again speechless. Is that what she thought of him? Is that what she saw him for? The type of guy that just up and leaves once he's had his fun? He admitted that he had been that man for a couple of hundred years…but he also knew he'd changed…and he knew that he would stay by Cordelia always. He'd stay with her forever…not just because she was carrying his child and not just because he loved her…After all, he'd loved Buffy with all his heart and soul and he'd still left.  
  
Yes, he *would* stay to be with his child and, yes, he *would* stay because of his eternal love for her, but he'd also stay because he *knew* she was precious. He *knew* she could be broken and he didn't want to be the man that broke her. He would stay because he owed it to her, because he couldn't bear to be apart from her, because he *needed* her.  
  
He had to make her understand that he'd changed.  
  
"I know it's hard to accept and I know you don't trust me…but I really am in love with you," Angel began, "I've been in love with you for so long and I can't bear the thought of losing you." His voice cracked and he struggled to keep his emotions in control. "You know I'd do anything for you. I went to hell and back to save you from the visions. I 'd sell my soul for you...okay, maybe not *that*..."  
  
From within the bathroom, she smiled a little at his ill-timed joke. 'Gotta work on that sense of humour.' She thought. Still she said nothing, just stared at the door and let him try to persuade her.  
  
On the other side of the door Angel fell to the ground pleading at the barrier between them, the tears streaming down his face shamelessly. "Just give me a chance…please, Cordy, I love you."  
  
She heard the desperation and fear in his voice. She heard the hitching of his breath between his sobs. Her head didn't want her to believe him, but her heart was screaming for her to open the door and take him into her arms. She was torn between the logic in her head that told her he would hurt her and the love in her heart that yearned for her to acknowledge and admit it to him.  
  
She took a deep breath and made her decision.  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HAHAHAHA! I think I will be mean and leave it there! See you next chapter… 


	17. Promises

~*~*~*Chapter 17*~*~*~  
  
The lock on the bathroom door opened and Cordelia stepped out, looking at the fallen Angel at her feet. Angel got up immediately and had no shame for his tears. Cordelia felt guilty. She'd never seen Angel cry or feel so vulnerable before, not even when Buffy died…given the fact he spent most of that time locked in his room and then he went all that way to a monastery. These tears were because of her…and that that gave her the feeling that maybe his feelings were true and pure. But it wouldn't faze her decision. She refused for his tears to affect what she was going to say.  
  
Angel stood in front of her, waiting for her to say something. Cordelia put her hand on his cheek, catching his tears on her hand. Cordelia bit her lip to prevent her from crying. Angel took Cordelia's hand.  
  
"Cordy…" he began before she looked at him with saddened eyes.  
  
"Angel, please don't be mad at me," she pleaded; the last thing she wanted was to make him more upset. Angel looked at her in confusion, what was she trying to say?  
  
"What…what I'm about to say…I want you to know that…" Cordelia couldn't hold her tears in any longer. They flowed around the curves of her face and she tasted the warm, salty water as it seeped into her mouth. She wiped them away quickly, retreating across the room. She didn't want to be near Angel.  
  
"Angel…what you just said to me…everything. Did you mean it?" she asked. Angel nodded  
  
"Every word. I love you…and I always will," he said. Cordelia nodded as she turned away.  
  
"I know that, Angel. Believe me, I know the feeling," Cordelia sat down on the bed, Angel dared to edge closer to her.  
  
"For the last three years, I've gotten to know that you're not just a vampire on the path to redemption. You're a lot more than that. You are someone who I can always turn to, who I *almost* always listen to and someone who I have so much respect for," she turned to him. "You're my best friend, Angel. And I want to keep it that way,"  
  
"What are you saying?" Angel asked. It was Cordelia's turn to come closer.  
  
"I just want to be friends," she said, "Just for the moment. I can't bring myself to be involved with you, not yet," Angel looked away.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You and Buffy. You and Darla. They're different from you and me. You were never friends with them, not at first. We have been friends for so long and I don't want to ruin that by jumping into a relationship. I love you, I really do," Cordelia could tell by the look on Angel's face that he didn't believe her.  
  
"You don't feel the same sort of love I do. After what happened last night it's going to be hard to just forget about everything and be friends again. I don't want to have our friendship ruined either, but how are we supposed to know if this will work if we don't act now?" Angel was almost yelling.  
  
"Maybe after the baby is born, I'll feel differently. I don't want us to be like you and Buffy are now. You can hardly even look at each other without feeling awkward. I don't think an office romance is a good idea, not now," Cordelia said. "I want to be with you, but I also need time to make sure it'll last. Who knows if we'll feel the same way after this honeymoon? It might just be because I don't have the visions or because you're not vampire anymore. It might just be like a side effect,"  
  
"My feelings for you have lasted longer than that, Cordy. They literally run through my veins…they go straight to my heart," Angel said, before realising how full of cheese that really was.  
  
"I'm not questioning that…I don't think. I want to make sure it lasts. I don't want to get into a relationship that I've dreamt about for three years…just to have my heart broken. I need to be sure, you deserve at least that," Cordelia held onto Angel's hand. "Friends?"  
  
Angel looked at her, "*Best* friends," he corrected. Cordelia nodded and hugged him.  
  
"Cordy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When you do make up you mind…promise you'll tell me straight away?" Cordelia smiled.  
  
"I promise," she said. "I'm starved. How about some breakfast before we head out to the pool?" She offered.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…. Short chapter - I know! Sorry, I'm just overloaded with revision with all the exams coming up and it's getting really hard to find time to continue at the moment.  
  
But in about two weeks they end so I'll have more time and more to write (believe me, I have a big notepad full of bits of chapters on TCCC, MB/C and my Alias fic ITNC) and I'll update ASAP.  
  
I just wanted to get this out so you don't have to wait for her decision (I have been told by my sister it is cheesy and I know it too - sorry)  
  
I promise the next chapter will concentrate on the actual plot (believe me it has one!) and stuff going on at the Hyperion. If you bear with me, there will be a big adventure scene happening on the last night which is about 4- 5 chapters away (I think)  
  
Hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Luv Mrs O xxx 


	18. Author's Note sorry guys

Ok, guys. i really want to thank you for all your great feedback and replies. Its really very much appreciated.  
  
But it is with regret i have to inform you that this fic is on a hiatus for 9 months.  
  
It was a really hard decision to make as i really love writing this and all my other fics but i really have to prioritise.  
  
Most of you know how important school and education is and this being one of my most important years, i've decided to focus more on studying and passing my GCSEs, which are in May.  
  
I would really like to try and balance everything but i will have so much coursework and homework and so much is expected of me, that i really do need to get things sorted. I'm a very bad when it comes to studying as i find it so boring and end up writing fics instead, which leaves me behind and with a TON of work to do.  
  
However, i will try and write chapters in between studying when i need a break or feel the need to write more. I will visit the site everyday to keep up with all the excellent fics here, but i will not write much.  
  
Thanks again for all your reviews. I hope you'll be patient with me.  
  
Mrs O xXx 


	19. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hey guys.   
  
I was just reading over this fic cos i was pretty bored.  
  
I would have written more but i sort of have lost the jist of this so it'll have to wait a while.   
I am also considering putting this fic on a permanent haitus like one of my other fics and I was just wondering what your opinion is.   
  
I doubt many of you remember this fic. I've only just realised I've been writing this almost a yearwhich is like, wow!  
  
School work is a pain in the ass at the moment and exams will be done by May/June, then I go  
onto work experience until mid-July. After then, I'll pretty much be free and that's when I'm planning to continue this fic as well as Mind/Body Co-Ordination.  
  
I just wanted to know if it was worth writing more.  
  
Much love.  
  
Tejal xXx 


End file.
